Recuerdos
by RoseKida
Summary: Ahora que los cinco nórdicos están juntos, ¿qué recuerdos les vendrán a la mente? Histórico.
1. Bróðir

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

Hola! Esta es una nueva historia, aunque está relacionada en parte con "¡_Nordics: Excursión sobre la nieve!_", en donde se ubicaría después del capítulo 03.

Este es el primer capítulo, y tiene que ver con la **Colonización de Islandia** por los noruegos. También, incluye algo de la **Invasión Vikinga sobre Europa**. El relato se adentra en el contexto histórico de estos sucesos, desde el punto de vista de Islandia-kun (al fin y al cabo este capítulo y el siguiente son recuerdos suyos).

Una aclaración: lo que tiene que ver exclusivamente con lo que observa, siente y piensa el pequeño Islandia, está en cursiva, y los diálogos de los demás personajes en letra normal. Espero que no sea confuso… :/ También hay notas al final del capítulo para aclarar ciertos acontecimientos y palabras clave.

Por último… ¡amo Hetalia y también la historia! :) :) :) :)

* * *

Mmmmmm… ya hace rato que _Norgen_ ha entrado al mundo de los sueños. ¡Maldito bror! ¡Hacerme tomar un termo entero de café justo antes de irme a dormir! Y por supuesto que la cafeína ha hecho su trabajo en mí. Tsk… ¡ya sabía yo que esa bebida amarga no era igual que la _Coca-Cola_! Porque, la verdad es que, no importa cuántos litros de gaseosa beba, siempre duermo normal. ¡Pero me tomo apenas un trago de café y estoy condenado a pasar la noche en vela! ¡Y para colmo, toda la cafeína que Norgen ha ingerido ni siquiera le ha hecho cosquillas! ¡Está dormido como una roca! ¡Lo odio!

Bueno… no es que realmente lo odie. Al fin y al cabo, él es mi hermano mayor, y para ser sincero, lo admiro un poco. ¡Pero que ni se entere de eso! ¡Vendría a mi lado a tratarme como un niño pequeño, igual que hace un momento, y eso es lo último que quiero!

De súbito, abro mis ojos. Jum. Luce igual que hace un rato. Esta recostado sobre el suelo, cubriéndose con su manta. La verdad se ve bastante tranquilo dormido. ¡Vamos, tampoco es que sea demasiado extrovertido despierto! Bueno, al fin y al cabo, yo, de algún modo… tengo un carácter similar. ¿Será que se me pegó su forma de ser durante todos los años que viví con él? Bueno, es una posibilidad…

Sí, yo viví junto a _Norge_ por bastantes siglos. Y también _Danmörk_ estaba ahí.

Ahhhhhhhhh… algunos recuerdos de pronto han venido a mi mente…

El día en que conocí a _Norgen_.

* * *

_Yo era un niño muy pequeño, que aparentaba unos tres años, cuando, un día, súbitamente unos barcos arribaron a mis costas. En uno de ellos venía un individuo de edad madura, con una barba frondosa y vistiendo armadura. Luego me enteraría que su nombre era Ingólfur Arnarson._

-¡Suelten los _öndvegissúlur_ (postes) al mar! -_exclamó._ _Unos hombres inmediatamente obedecieron la orden. Alzando unos pesados maderos de la cubierta del barco, los arrojaron al agua. Era una tradición de su país. _

_Yo estaba asustado. Aunque antes ya habían venido otras personas a mis frías costas, sólo examinaron un poco el lugar, y se fueron sin más. Estos hombres, por otro lado, parecían tener la intención de quedarse. ¿Y sí me hacían daño? Empecé a temblar detrás de la roca donde me había escondido. Sin embargo, después de un rato, saqué el valor suficiente para asomar la cabeza. _

-¡Sigan a los postes! -_mandó el jefe a dos de sus esclavos. El lugar donde los maderos fueran a parar indicaría dónde debían establecerse. ¿Establecerse?_

_-"Oh no…" -pensé para mis adentros._

_Entonces, me di cuenta que, junto al hombre barbudo de armadura, había un chico que parecía diferente a los demás. Rubio, delgado, bastante joven. Vestía ropa extraña. Una túnica ceñida a la cintura, con lazos en el cuello y en las mangas, pantalón ajustado, una gruesa y larga capa sobre los hombros, y una gorra de lana sobre la cabeza. Calzaba botas de cuero. Pese a su corta edad, parecía muy seguro y con mucha autoridad._

-Bien, _Arnarson __**(1)**_. Parece que tu familia y tus súbditos lograrán restablecerse más allá del mar norteño. Me alegro por ti -_alegó, aunque realmente no se veía tan feliz. Es más, no parecía haber expresión alguna en su rostro._

-Jajaja… lo sé, joven Norge. ¿Cómo cree que debería llamar al lugar?

-Mmmm… Está cubierto de hielo. ¿Qué te parece… _Island_?

-¿_Island_, eh? Bueno… quizás sea una buena idea… la tomaré en cuenta…

-De acuerdo. Dejaré que te tomes el tiempo necesario para que tú mismo decidas cómo nombrar a la isla que acabas de descubrir. Ahora, deberías ordenar a los hombres bajar de los barcos, y explorar un poco el territorio…

-Eh, sí, tiene usted razón. Al fin y al cabo, no sabemos quiénes habitan este lugar. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡De cualquier modo, no por nada somos vikingos! ¡Si se ponen hostiles, habrá que enseñarles quién manda, jajajajajaja! -_se reía el mayor, mientras desenvainaba una enorme espada, cuyo tamaño le quitaría la respiración a cualquiera._

-Mmmm… es verdad… -_el chico dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero con un ligero toque macabro. _

_De más está decir que casi entro en crisis nerviosa. ¿Quiénes rayos eran esos tipos? ¡Maldición, realmente parecían despiadados! Y en cuanto a los habitantes de la isla… ¡que yo supiera, el único que vivía por este lugar… era yo! ¿Me iba a cortar ese barbudo en pedazos con esa cosa enorme que tenía entre las manos? _

-Bien. ¡Todos, bajen de los barcos! -_ordenó Arnarson. Los demás obedecieron. Una vez la tripulación hubo desembarcado, se reunieron en un círculo cerca al mar, con el líder al centro_-. Escuchen. Vamos a dividirnos es dos grupos. El primero, será el equipo explorador. Esta es una tierra extraña, y no sabemos quiénes la habitan ni qué peligros pueden existir. Así que, la misión de estos hombres será, básicamente, echarle una pequeña ojeada al lugar. ¡Los que estén de la mitad hacia mi izquierda, serán los encargados de esta tarea! Y el comandante del grupo será…

-Yo… -_exigió el chico rubio, con un ligero tono imperativo. _

-Ehhh… claro, joven Norge, aunque, hubiese preferido que usted se quedara aquí, en la orilla, con el otro equipo, y… más seguro, ¿entiende?

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sin embargo, tú bien sabes que puedo cuidarme sólo -_argumentó, con un pequeño dejo de arrogancia_-. Además, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto por mí. Estás huyendo del tipo que poco a poco está unificándome y que pronto se convertirá en mi jefe absoluto, ¿verdad? Ahora que has encontrado un nuevo territorio donde establecerte, mi bienestar ya no es tu prioridad. Incluso me arriesgo a decir que, si me pasara algo, tú te pondrías feliz, ¿cierto?

-Norge, no diga eso. Aunque yo haya llegado aquí escapando del _ulykkelig_ de _Haraldr _**(2)**, todavía soy noruego, y aún debo velar por el bienestar de mi país...

-Bueno… supongo que debo creerte. Aun así, desde hace un momento cierta presencia me está inquietando… Quiero averiguar de quién se trata…

-Mmmm… si esa es la cuestión, supongo que no tengo otra alternativa más que dejarte ir.

-Igual, no hubieras podido detenerme. Ah, y ustedes, los que vienen conmigo, apresúrense -_ordenó, dándose media vuelta, y dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la isla. Los individuos encargados de explorar bajo su guía se miraron entre sí y, después de un breve momento, lo siguieron. Hicieron lo mismo los pocos soldados de Haraldr que habían ido a esa remota isla con el único propósito de custodiar a la joven nación._

_Atrás se quedó Arnarson con la otra mitad de la tripulación, viéndolos alejarse._

-Tsk… ¿pero quién se habrá creído ese niñato para tratarte así? -_protestó uno de los hombres que estaba junto al líder. Era también de edad madura, y llevaba una barba abundante, pero tenía el cabello un poco más largo que el de su jefe._

-Supongo que _Norge_. No lo subestimes, _Hjörleifur _**(3)**. El mocoso está creciendo rápido.

-¡Ja! Claro. Y pronto pasará a ser el territorio que Haraldr gobernará. ¿Sabes? Opino que hay algo de cierto en lo que ese niño presumido dijo. Ahora que vamos a establecernos aquí, nos hemos desligado complemente de _Norge_. Entonces, su bienestar ya no es de nuestra incumbencia. Es más… ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría el _dum_ de _Haraldr_ si se enterara de que el chico que representa a su reino ha sufrido un pequeño accidente, eh?

-No vamos a hacer eso -_dictaminó el otro, tajante._

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡_Ingólfur_, esta es una oportunidad única! ¡Ahora tenemos al mismo _Norge_ en nuestras manos, y los hombres que lo custodian no son rivales para nosotros! ¡Vamos a vengarnos de _Haraldr_ y a destruir su reino antes de que empiece!

-Te digo que no. Ya lo he pensado bien. Tengo una mejor idea.

_Claro, yo no entendí ni un ápice de lo que dijeron esos ancianos. Además, tenía asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparme… Ese chico rubio, con su tropa de intrusos, se estaba adentrando en mi territorio. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

_Yo seguía en mi escondite tras un montón de rocas, cuando vi a los noruegos pasar justo delante de mí. Traté de contener la respiración y hacer el menor ruido posible. Seguro así no me descubrirían. _

_Después de un momento, pareció que mi táctica estaba dando resultados. Oí que las pisadas se alejaban. Estaba a punto de suspirar aliviado, cuando…_

-Mhp… -_el joven comandante se detuvo, de golpe._

-Señor Norge, ¿pasa algo? -_preguntó, uno de los soldados que iba a su lado._

-Mmmmm… -_sin contestar nada, se giró de pronto, hacia donde yo me encontraba. Juraría que sudé frío y caliente en esa ocasión. Ya no me atreví a asomar más la cabeza. No moví ni un músculo. No respiré. Y, sin embargo, pude sentir la penetrante mirada del chico atravesando las rocas y clavándose en mí._

-Mmmmmm… voy a explorar… allí detrás…

-¿Ahí, tras de esas piedras? ¿Qué puede haber? -_preguntó otro de los hombres._

-Ya sabré yo… -_replicó el menor. Entonces dio un paso. Y otro más. Se estaba acercando. Sentí que el corazón me latía con fuerza. Era el fin. Sin embargo, de repente…_

-Se… señor Norge… -_uno de los soldados encargados de custodiar al joven lo detuvo. Parecía nervioso._

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Estoy ocupado…

-Señor… la verdad… sus guardas estamos preocupados -_susurró el hombre, tratando que los hombres de Arnarson, que iban más adelante, no lo escuchasen_-. No…. nos preguntamos si fue buena idea venir aquí…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bu… bueno… -_titubeó, sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaba._

-Se refiere a que te has arriesgado y has arriesgado a tus guardas, a nosotros, al insistir en venir hasta este lugar con _Arnarson_ y su gente… -_al ver que su colega titubeaba, una joven pelirroja, también guerrera de Haraldr, intervino. Se veía muy segura, y con mucho carácter. _

-Hablas como si los hubiera arrastrado a los ocho por la fuerza. Ustedes por su cuenta decidieron acompañarme -_replicó el chico rubio._

-¡Lo hicimos porque su Majestad, el rey _Haraldr_ nos lo pidió! -_argumentó la muchacha._

-Yo no le pedí guardias… -_objetó él, mirando a los ocho soldados de manera despectiva_-. Además, _Haraldr_ todavía no es el Rey…

-Pero usted sabe que lo será pronto. Está unificando a toda _Norge_, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convertirá en el soberano absoluto… en su soberano, joven señor… Es natural que quiera proteger a su futuro reino. A usted -_afirmó ella._

-De cualquier modo, aunque así fuera, él no les dijo que me siguieran hasta aquí. Es más, juraría que _Haraldr_ ni siquiera sabe que _Arnarson _ha huido, con todo su clan familiar, a una isla remota.

-Él no nos especificó que lo siguiéramos hasta aquí, porque jamás imagino que usted se atrevería a acompañar a uno de sus mayores enemigos en su fuga a través del mar. Simplemente nos mandó que lo custodiáramos porque… porque…

-¿Por qué soy impredecible?

-Sí, precisamente. Sin embargo, no creímos que tanto. No imaginamos que tendríamos que seguirlo, primero hasta la morada de _Arnarson_, y después, para empeorar las cosas, a través del mar, incluso a riesgo de nuestras vidas.

-¿A riesgo de sus vidas?

-¡Por favor _Norge_! ¡Usted entiende lo que quiero decir! ¡_Arnarson_ sabe que somos soldados de _Haraldr_, su mayor rival, y, si no nos matado, supongo que es por respeto a usted! -_exclamó la chica, exasperada._

-Lo es. Yo, _Norge_, soy aun un conjunto de pequeños reinos. _Haraldr_ estará unificándome, pero, incluso _Arnarson_ y su clan son todavía parte de mí…

-¡Ya no lo es más! -_objetó ella_-. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiende? ¡Ahora que es un fugitivo, _Arnarson_ ya no es más noruego! ¡Al rebelarse, huir del país y declararse enemigo de _Haraldr,_ el futuro Rey, se ha declarado enemigo también de _Norge_, de usted! ¿No ve el peligro que corre? ¡Ahora que ya se ha desligado por completo de nuestro país, a él no le costaría nada secuestrarlo, lastimarlo, e incluso matarlo…!

_Una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro del más joven._

-¿Matarme? No es tan sencillo. Yo soy una nación. Destruirme es un poco más… complicado… Y aunque pudiese hacerlo… no se atrevería… -_aseveró él muy confiado._

¿Cómo está tan seguro? -_replicó la muchacha. _

-Porque _Arnarson_, fugitivo y todo, aun se siente noruego. Y él no es tonto…

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -_volvió a insistir ella._

-Porque, aunque no lo creas soy dos… quizás hasta tres veces más viejo que él, y también que todos ustedes. Y he aprendido mucho del comportamiento humano en todo este tiempo. Así que confíen en mí, ¿quieren? -les exigió, ligeramente irritado-. _Arnarson_ no va a tocarme a mí. Y tampoco a ustedes…

-Pues, para tener tanta edad y ser tan sabio como dices, eres muy imprudente -_le recriminó la joven_-. Pudiste haberte quedado dentro de tu territorio. No tenías que venir hasta aquí…

-Tenía que hacerlo -_rebatió él. _

-¿Por qué? -_inquirió ella._

-Porque mi espíritu aventuro me lo exige. Ya he salido de mis fronteras, con otros fugitivos como _Arnarson_, en más de una ocasión. He invadido _England_, _Frankrike_, incluso he llegado hasta _Spania_. Así que, viajar a una pequeña isla del norte no es un gran problema para alguien como yo. Y, como dije, siento que el clan de _Arnarson_ es todavía parte de mí. Enemigo de _Haraldr_ o no, tenía que conocer el lugar donde iba a asentarse…

-Pues bien, ya viste lo suficiente. Ahora que has conocido el lugar dónde ellos se establecerán, volvamos a nuestras tierras…. -_exigió la chica, secundada por sus compañeros._

Te equivocas. Lo he visto, pero aún no lo conozco -_musitó él, como hablando para sí mismo_-. Sin embargo, presiento que pronto lo trataré en persona…

_Los guardias se miraron, confundidos. _

_Yo, por mi parte, había aprovechado su largo diálogo para escabullirme a pasos cortos y sigilosos de allí. Cuando el joven se volteó hacía mi antiguo escondite, yo ya me había alejado bastante. Entonces, sabiendo que estaba fuera de su vista y de su alcance, eché a correr. _

_No vi la cara que puso Norgen al enterarse de que había perdido la primera oportunidad de conocerme, pero, conociéndolo como ahora lo conozco, estoy seguro de que soltó un suspiro de frustración, reprendió a sus guardias, sobre todo a la chica, por distraerlo. Ellos, sin saberlo, habían contribuido a que yo me escapara de allí. Seguro que después, les dio la espalda, y prosiguió su camino, sin más ni más. _

_Yo seguí corriendo todo lo que podían darme mis pequeñas piernas. Estaba consiguiendo alejarme. Y sin embargo, aún pude escuchar, a lo lejos, a los hombres de Arnarson reprochando a los guardas de Norge._

-Oigan ustedes, soldaditos de _Haraldr_, ¿es que no pueden seguir nuestro paso? ¿O tiene miedo de que les hagamos algo…? ¿No? ¡Entonces, dejen de detenerse a conversar, y caminen más rápido! -_dicho esto, soltaron una carcajada burlona._

_Inmediatamente, se hizo un silencio. Y, tras unos segundos, otra voz más rompió la calma. Era la de la joven que había participado en el diálogo con el rubio minutos atrás._

-¡Norge! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que permanecer juntos! -_exclamó._

_No oí qué respondió el aludido, sí es que le contestó algo. Lo que sí supe es que mi corazón volvió a agitarse. Si ese chico se había separado de su grupo, acaso sería para… ¿ir detrás de mí?_

-¡Oye _Norge_, no es sabio desviarse del camino sólo para seguir un "presencia" extraña! -_insistió ella. Yo me estremecí. ¿Presencia extraña? ¿Se refería a mí?_

-Te digo que está por aquí… -_replicó él_

-¿Quién?

-Él. Él es igual que yo…

_"__¡Maldición!" pensé para mis adentros. ¡Su voz se escuchaba más cerca que antes! ¡Ese muchacho me estaba siguiendo! ¿Cómo rayos sabía que yo estaba por ahí?_

-¿I… igual que usted? -_preguntó la pelirroja, anonadada_-. Oiga, eso quiere decir que…

-Sí. Tal como yo represento a _Norge_, él representa a este lugar...

_Empecé a correr lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió. Esforcé mis piernas al máximo, hasta el punto que empezaron a quemarme. Mi garganta, reseca, me ardía. Mi corazón se salía de mí. Pero, aun así, ellos eran más grandes que yo. Por lo tanto, por más que me esforzará, perdía ventaja... Sus voces se oían cada vez más cerca._

-Así que, ahora que sabes a quién busco, te seré claro: si vas a acompañarme, deja de quejarte. Si te da miedo, puedes volver con el grupo, ¿de acuerdo? -_le exigió el rubio, con su frío tono de siempre. _

-¡Oiga, _Norge_! No es para tanto -_objetó ella_-. ¡Yo no tengo miedo! Me preocupa usted…

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que puedo cuidarme sólo? -_replicó él, irritado_-. Además, no necesito a una pequeña humana exasperante vigilándome y diciéndome qué hacer…

-Tsk… tan arrogante como siempre… -_masculló la muchacha por lo bajo, molesta. _

_Entonces, se hizo un silencio. Creí que los había perdido. Me paré a descansar un momento, cuando de pronto…_

-Ehhh… señor _Norge_…

_¡Rayos! ¡Esta vez la voz de esa chica se oyó peligrosamente cercana! ¡Tenía que largarme de ahí lo antes posible! Pese a que estaba muerto de cansancio, me vi obligado a correr otra vez…_

-¿Qué quieres? -_le respondió el joven, tan "amable" como siempre. _

-En tanto buscamos a su colega escurridizo… ¿puedo pedirle que haga algo? -_preguntó ella, con un ligero toque de timidez._

-¿Yo? -_respondió él, un tanto sorprendido. Supongo que no se esperaba eso._ -Si puedo y deseo hacerlo, no hay ningún problema…

-De acuerdo. Lo que quiero es que me cuente sobre sus expediciones a _England_ y _Frankrike_…

_Era inútil. Ellos me alcanzarían. Todo estaba perdido…_

-¿Eh? -_el joven parecía aún más desconcertado que antes_-. ¿Por qué, de pronto, quieres saber sobre eso?

-Verá usted… mi padre y mi abuelo participaron en esas invasiones… Y yo siempre quise que ellos me contaran sobre sus aventuras cuando volvieran… sin embargo, ninguno de los dos regresó... -_susurró la muchacha con tristeza._

_¿Invasores eh? Un momento. Yo todavía tenía una ventaja. Ellos eran invasores. Eran extraños. No sabían casi nada del lugar. Yo, por otro lado, conocía esta zona como la palma de mi mano. _

-Ah, claro. Y quieres que yo, como participante de tales expediciones, te cuente de primera mano lo que pasó…

-Sí, algo así…

_Levanté la cabeza. Ahí estaba. Esa gruta pequeña, donde yo siempre solía jugar. __N__unca creí que algún día me serviría de escondite, y sin embargo, era perfecta para tal fin. Ahí al interior sólo cabía alguien de mí tamaño. Además, estaba cubierta de vegetación propia de mi tierra, en un camuflaje perfecto. Nadie jamás sospecharía que, detrás del musgo, estaba yo._

-Bueno… entonces, voy a relatarte la historia a grandes rasgos, pero no sé si te guste lo que escuches…

-¿Qué no me guste? -_rebatió ella, incrédula_-. ¡Por favor, no sea ridículo! ¡Estoy ansiosa por oírlo! -_exclamó._

_Sólo tenía que escalar un poco para llegar a ella. Pero eso sería pan comido. Lo había hecho muchas veces…_

-De acuerdo. Te lo relataré bajo tu propio riesgo. Haber… -_rememoró él_- todo comenzó como hace… setenta y siete años… cuando llegamos a _England_…

_¡Lo había conseguido! Me escabullí al interior y me quedé quieto. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible aun estando tan agitado… _

-Ese día, saqueamos el monasterio de _Lindisfarne_...

_Ahora sólo me quedaba rogar por que aquellos dos, tan concentrados en su conversación, no se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba allí cuando pasaran… _

-Como nos gustó obtener tantos tesoros tan fácilmente, proseguimos hacia otros lugares de la costa. Asaltamos muchas iglesias y monasterios por toda _England_ e _Irland_. Y era fácil, sabes por qué, ¿no?

-Porque los monjes no pueden defenderse…

-Sí, básicamente…

_Un momento… ¿monjes? Yo recordaba haber visto unos monjes navegar cerca a mis costas, hacía ya algún tiempo. Parecían buenas personas… al menos más que los tipos que ahora me invadían… "Claro… seguro ellos se han establecido en algún lugar de esta isla que yo desconozco… cuando me libere de estos dos, voy a ir a buscarlos, los encontraré, les advertiré del peligro y les pediré que me protejan…" _

-Pronto, se nos unió _Danmark_. Y, como el pequeño _England _es una nación pequeña e inútil, ambos no tardamos en someterlo. Luego, incursionamos juntos las tierras de _Frankrike_ y _Nederland _(Holanda). Hicimos lo mismo que en los anteriores lugares: robar, incendiar y matar. Hubieras visto la cara de terror del _gallisk _(galo) cuando lo amenazamos. Se arrodilló, sacó un cofre lleno de oro y nos suplicó que lo dejáramos en paz. Entonces, proseguimos hacia el_ Middelhavet_ (Meditarráneo), a _Spania _(España), para ser exactos… Allí redujimos a cenizas su capital, que, por cierto, era muy bonita antes de consumirse en las llamas… -_señaló el rubio, con un toque irónico._

-Oiga, si lo dice así realmente suena brutal… -_opinó la chica._

-Probablemente suene así porque en verdad lo fue. No en vano nos ganamos el apodo de _Nord Terror_ (Terror del Norte), ¿sabes? -_señaló él, orgulloso._

-¡Pues ahora que me cuentas todo lo que hicieron, no me sorprende que les pusieran ese apelativo! -exclamó la chica-. Y, dime, ¿nuestros invasores fueron aún más lejos después de invadir _Spania_?

Claro que sí. Les había llegado el turno a los lindos hermanitos _Italia_. Increíblemente débiles por cierto, les dimos una buena paliza e invadimos gran parte de su territorio. Luego, nos aventuramos hacia los _tyskerne _(germanos). También cayeron ante nosotros. Entonces, remontamos el _Volga_ y llegamos hasta _Novgorod_. Pobre _Russland _(Rusia). Seguro todavía se acuerda de la paliza que le dimos… -_tras decir esto, el muchacho soltó una risita burlona._

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué mal! -_ella se reía de la historia como si el otro le estuviese hablando del clima. Skjaldmær _**(4)**_ y Víkingar (vikinga) tenía que ser_… -Oiga… no sé cómo suene, pero _Danmark_ y usted… realmente son atroces…

-No sólo _Denmark _y yo. _Sverige_ (Suecia) también se unió a la fiesta. Además, el _slaviske _(eslavo) se lo ganó, por debilucho… **(5)**

-¿Debilucho, eh? -_repitió ella, divertida_-. Y dígame, ¿todavía invadieron más lugares?

-Tal vez uno que otro pueblo, pero de menor importancia. Después de todo ese tiempo fuera, ya se me antojaba regresar a casa. Además, algunas circunstancias hacían imperativo mi regreso. Había disputas entre pequeños reinos, y el caudillo de uno de ellos parecía estar saliendo vencedor…

-Ah, te refieres a _Haraldr_…

-Sí... él mismo… Lamentablemente, cuando arribamos de regreso al país, habíamos sufrido muchas bajas. Nuestras hordas perdieron algunas batallas contra ejércitos más organizados **(6)**. Probablemente tu padre y tu abuelo cayeron en una de aquellas luchas…

-Es lo más probable... -_suspiró la joven, con tristeza_-. Pero, no importa. Ellos se inmolaron peleando, tal y como debe morir un vikingo. Sé que fueron directo al _Valhalla _**(7)**.Además, tuvieron muchas aventuras más allá del mar. Yo, por otro lado, a pesar de ser también una guerrera, jamás había salido de nuestras fronteras. De hecho, esta sería la primera vez…

-Mmmmm… entonces te falta mucho por conocer… No tienes idea de lo que se siente invadir, saquear y someter otros lugares… -afirmó él, con un toque de éxtasis en su voz-. Una vez que tu rey termine su trabajo de pacificarme, probablemente podrías salir conmigo en las nuevas invasiones que tengo planificadas, al fin y al cabo, eres una luchadora bastante buena…

-Seguir los pasos de mi padre… ¡eso en verdad sería genial! -_exclamó ella, entusiasmada_-. ¿A dónde piensas ir ahora?

Volver a _England_ y _Frankike_. El gallisk ha prometido cedernos una parte de su tierra norteña con tal que lo dejemos en paz. Y yo planeo presionarlo un poco para que cumpla. Tal vez la invasión de su preciosa capital sea buen aliciente ¿no crees? **(8)** -_preguntó el joven, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida._

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sin duda lo será…! -_se rió la chica, emocionada_-. Oye, _Norge_, ¿por qué nos detuvimos?

-Shhhh… guarda silencio -_le ordenó el rubio a su guarda en un susurro_-. No quiero que el chico se vuelva a asustar…

-Ahhh… claro… ¿entonces está por aquí cerca? -_musitó la muchacha._

-Es probable… -_contestó él con un hilo de voz_-. Nos paramos porque quiero descansar un momento -_mintió, regresando a su tono de voz convencional_-. Ahora dime, ¿tienes otra pregunta?

_Una vez quietos, pude verlos mejor. La chica llevaba un vestido de cuero, ajustado a la cintura por una gruesa correa, un pantalón ceñido a las piernas, y botas. En una mano portaba un escudo pequeño de madera, y en la otra, un hacha. Era pelirroja, de ojos verdes, y bastante bonita, a mi parecer. El joven, por otro lado, no tenía ningún tipo de arma a la mano…_

-Desde luego… porque me has contado la historia a grandes rasgos, pero no has profundizado en los pormenores… -_especificó ella._

-Ohhhhhhhh… entonces quieres escuchar detalles macabros, ¿eh? -_la acusó el rubio, con una sonrisa._

-¡No es lo que dije! -_replicó ella, abochornada_-. Sólo que… deseo conocer mejor algunos datos… por ejemplo… cómo se movían, como estaban organizados, qué les hacían a las personas de los lugares que invadían…

-Ahhhh… eso quiere decir que sí deseas oír historias sanguinarias. Haber… ¿por dónde empiezo? Nos movíamos en barcos que tú ya conoces, de hecho, vinimos hasta aquí en uno de ellos…

-Ah, te refieres a los _Drakkars_ **(9)**.

-Sí. Esos navíos tan resistentes y veloces eran nuestro principal medio de transporte a través de mares y ríos. Por lo tanto, nuestras víctimas preferidas eran las ciudades ubicadas cerca de playas y riveras. En cuanto a estrategias… yo optaba por los ataques _strandkogg_: sorpresas, rápidos, y con mucha ganancia. A _Denmark_, por otro lado, le parecía mejor establecer bases allá a donde iba. Y debo admitir que era una buena idea. Así, resultaba más fácil abastecerse, descansar cuando no se estuviese en acción, y reagruparse después. Otra táctica común era atacar a las personas los días que estaban reunidos en sus iglesias, orando… e indefensos… -detalló, con una sonrisa malévola-. Ahora… en cuanto a qué les hacíamos, pues depende… si valían algo, como ciertos monjes, sólo los secuestrábamos para pedir recompensa, si no valían nada, los degollábamos, apuñalábamos, o les destrozábamos el cráneo. Había maneras diversas… y hasta divertidas de matarlos… -_aseguró, con una expresión psicópata en los ojos._

-¿Divertidas?

-Despellejarlos, abrirles el pecho, sacarles las extrañas… -_enumeró, con una sonrisa macabra_- todo dependía de cómo se comportasen…

_-¡Ah! -me tuve que cubrir la boca._

_¡Rayos, ¿por qué había soltado ese alarido?! "Que no me haya escuchado, que no me haya escuchado, que no me haya escuchado…" repetía como un loco para mis adentros. ¡Maldición! Degollar, despellejar, abrir el cráneo… Empecé a temblar violentamente al interior de mi escondite. Estaba muerto de miedo. Quería romper a llorar, pero me contuve. Me contuve todo lo que pude… _

-Oye, no me mires así… tú preguntaste… -_aclaró él al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven._

-Ya… ya lo sé… -_replicó la guarda, que se había puesto un poco pálida_-. Por cierto, ¿es verdad que también asesinaban mujeres y niños? -_preguntó, algo escandalizada._

-A veces… pero, ¿te digo un secreto?

-¿Eh?

-Sólo era publicidad -_aseguró._

-¿Publicidad?

-Sí… Lo hacíamos con el único propósito de alimentar la leyenda negra que corría en torno a nosotros… Entonces, cuando el pavor cundía por todos los pueblos a los que nos dirigíamos, la invasión se hacía mucho más fácil… **(10)**

-Tsk… que despiadados… -_opinó desaprobatoriamente ella._

-Quizás. Pero, ¿sabes? Cuando estaba de buen humor, como ahora, no les hacía nada a las personas que, por su cuenta, se rendían… -_enfatizó, alzando la voz._

-¿Eh? -_preguntó ella, percibiendo que algo extraño sucedía._

-Pero si no se sometían voluntariamente… -_el chico empezó a hacerle señas a la guerrera para que se subiese, con sigilo, a la cima de la ladera en donde se encontraba mi escondite, orden que ella obedeció inmediatamente._ _Por supuesto que yo, en plena crisis nerviosa, no me di cuenta de nada_- …si no lo hacían, tenía que destrozarles la mandíbula con esto… -lentamente, empezó a sacar de su cinturón… ¡¿un mazo?! _¡Creí que ese sujeto no portaba armas!_

_Un mazo largo y delicado, hecho de hierro, pequeño, pero suficiente para hacer pedazos la cara de una persona, había estado enfundado cerca de su muslo todo este tiempo. Ahora, lo había sacado y lo sujetaba con ambas manos._

_De repente, empezó a caminar hacia la pendiente __en donde se hallaba la cueva que me refugiaba. Alzando la cabeza, clavó los ojos directamente en ella._

-Hey tú… ya sé que te escondes allí, en esa gruta tras los musgos… Sal, y prometo ser bueno contigo…

_Sólo recuerdo que entré en pánico. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundido. Entonces, al ver que el joven rubio, arma en mano, comenzó a escalar las rocas en dirección a mi pequeño escondrijo, no pude más con la tensión, y salí… era mi última oportunidad… _

_Salí de la cueva, completamente cubierto de musgo, y empecé a trepar hacia arriba. Mi plan era dirigirme a la cima de esa ladera… si era rápido, él no me alcanzaría…_

_Pero no contaba con que la chica, parada al borde de la pendiente, me estaba esperando, con esa enorme hacha en una de sus manos, y gesto amenazante. _

_-"¡Oh, no!" -pensé. _

_Estaba acorralado. Me quedé completamente inmóvil en la mitad de la ladera. Era mi fin._

_El muchacho, aprovechando mi confusión, al fin me había alcanzado. _

-Ahora te tengo… -_lo escuché susurrar a mi oído derecho. Al darme la vuelta me choqué con su mirada. Celeste, fría e inexpresiva._

_Él, sujetándose de una roca con la mano izquierda, sostenía su mazo con la otra._

-Ahhhhhh… -_empecé a temblar-_. ¡Ahhhhhhhh! -_solté un grito._ _Desesperado, traté de escabullirme. Pero fue imposible. El joven me sujetó fuertemente por el abdomen con su brazo derecho, el mismo donde tenía su arma. Entonces, de un par de saltos, ya estaba en el piso, con su prisionero y trofeo -yo- sometido y capturado._

_No pasó mucho para que su guarda también resultara parada a nuestro lado._

-Vaya, ¡pero que pequeño es su amigo, joven _Norge_! ¡Así cubierto de musgo, parece un troll! -_se rió la chica, entretenida con mi aspecto._

-Mmmm… voy a quitarle toda esa vegetación. Quiero ver cómo es… -_el chico me transfirió a su brazo izquierdo por un momento con la intención de usar el derecho para guardar su mazo. Y yo aproveché la distracción para empezar a patalear…_

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Suéltameeeeeeee…! ¡Ugh! -_sin embargo, él, de un brutal apretón, consiguió detener mi berrinche._

-Te dije que te callaras, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas lo que le hago a los niños malos que no quieren hacer lo que les digo? -_me susurró al oído, con su voz helada y terrorífica. Yo ya no pude contenerme más. Ese estrujón de verdad me había dolido. En aquel momento, rompí a llorar, y liberé de una vez toda la tensión y el pánico que había venido acumulando desde que esos invasores llegaron. _

-Qué mocoso para ruidoso…_ -espetó, pero no hizo nada para silenciarme, sino más bien, se dio a la tarea de quitarme todo el musgo que traía encima, ignorando mi llanto. En poco, tiempo, hubo terminado su tarea. _

_Cuando abrí los ojos, distinguí entre las figuras, borrosas por las lágrimas, a mis dos captores, sentados frente a mí, observándome._

-Oiga, señor Norge, es un niño bastante bonito, ¿no cree usted? Y, ¡mire, tiene el pelo plateado! Además, su tez tan pálida y sus ojos azules… de alguna manera reflejan la geografía de este lugar… -_afirmó ella, mirando a su alrededor el paisaje nevado, que contrastaba con el azul del océano, al fondo._

-Mmmmm… -_sin embargo, él pareció no escuchar lo que la chica dijo. Se veía, más bien, absorto en sus pensamientos_-. Oye, tú, niño ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… -_empecé a balbucear yo. No me salía ni una palabra._

-Señor, lo que pasa es que está asustado… -_argumentó la joven. ¡Tenía razón! ¿Por qué ese chico no escuchaba lo que su guardia decía? _

-Mmmmm… -_el rubio se puso de pie y empezó a acercarse a mí, como meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y sacar algo..._

-"¡Es… es… un cuchillo! ¡Soy demasiado pequeño para morir de un mazazo! ¡Va a degollarme! -_pensé para mis adentros. Lívido de terror, me puse de pie como pude, y traté de escapar. Pero, el rubio no me dejó. Me rodeó el abdomen, esta vez con ambos brazos, me levantó del suelo y me susurró al oído _-Niño travieso, ¿a dónde crees qué vas?-. _Yo volví a entrar en pánico. Y rompí a llorar otra vez._ -Oye, oye, ya, basta. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? -_me preguntó, ligeramente irritado._

-No… no… ¡no… me… cortes…! -_salió de mis labios a duras penas_-. ¡Ahhhhhhhh…! -_proseguí mi llanto._

-Este… señor Norge, ¿no cree que se habrá asustado por el cuchillo que le vio desenfundar hace un momento? -_planteó la muchacha._

-Ahhhh… conque era esto… -_masculló entre dientes, mirando su arma._

_¡Vaya, hasta que por fin ese chico se daba cuenta de algo!_

-Niño tonto, la hoja era para cortar una manzana que quería invitarte… -_me aclaró, con un ligero e insólito tono dulce en su voz_-. Yo no pienso hacerte daño.

-¿Eh? -_de súbito mi llanto aminoró._ _Levanté la cara, y mis ojos se chocaron con los suyos. Volví a ver esa mirada celeste y penetrante. Pero ligeramente diferente. Más tierna. Más suave. Menos intimidante_-. ¿Man... manzana? -_pregunté tímidamente._

-Mhh… -_asintió. Entonces sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la fruta roja ya mencionada. Cortó un pedazo con su daga. Me lo dio._ -Muérdelo -_me pidió_-. Y no creas que está envenenado…

-Tsk, oiga usted, joven _Norge_, no tendría que decirle eso al pequeño… -_protestó la guerrera._

_Yo miré el trozo de manzana. Miré al chico de ojos cielo. Volví a mirar el trozo de manzana, y entonces, aun con algo de desconfianza, me animé a probarlo-. Mmmmmm… _

_Pues definitivamente. La fruta estaba deliciosa y jugosa. Y yo hambriento y sediento. Después de un rato, mordisco a mordisco, me acabé el pedazo._

-Y bien, ¿te gustó?

-Sí…

-Me alegro… -_dijo, como acariciarme el cabello_-. ¿Quieres más? _-me preguntó-._

-¡Ajá! -_le respondí. El cortó otro trozo. Y me lo dio. Luego pedí uno más. Y él volvió a dármelo. Al final, poco a poco, me había comido toda la fruta._

-Así que te gustan las manzanas, ¿eh? -_inquirió._

_Sin embargo, yo no le respondí. Me había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Tenía la piel muy blanca. Y lisa. No pude resistir la curiosidad, y con mi dedo índice, empecé a recorrer una de sus mejillas. ¡Ohhh…! ¡También era muy suave! Entonces, paré de golpe. Me fijé en su expresión. No parecía haberse molestado. Al contrario, tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Y yo le correspondí con otra sonrisa, pero mucho más grande. Entonces, me fijé en su cabello. Era rubio claro, lacio, un poco largo y ligeramente despeinado. ¡Un momento! ¡Poseía un rizo muy gracioso flotando en el costado derecho de su cabeza! ¡Tenía que cogerlo!_ -Ehhhhh… -_empecé a estirarme hacia él. Sin embargo, el noruego no me dejó seguir con mi juego…_

-Eso no se toca -me advirtió. _Inmediatamente paré y abandoné mis intenciones. A pesar de que ya había ganado algo de confianza, él todavía me daba miedo. _

-O… oye… -_le llamé con timidez, después de un rato de silencio._

-¿Mhh? -_me respondió._

-E… en serio… ¿en serio… no vas a… asesinarme…? -_pregunté con inocencia._

-¿Eh? -_el noruego parecía sorprendido_- ¿Asesinarte? ¿A ti? De ninguna manera… Eso nunca me ha pasado por la cabeza -_me aseguró_-. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

-Porque… tú hace rato dijiste… que algunas veces… has matado niños… -_solté, tembloroso._

-Ahhhhh… eso… -_el noruego desvío la mirada, incómodo_-. Así que lo escuchaste… Mira, ya olvídalo -_me ordenó_-. Es cierto que he hecho eso… antes… pero, no voy a repetirlo ahora…

-¿Ehhh…? ¿Entonces de verdad lo hiciste…? -_tras decir esto me quedé mudo, por la impresión, y le lancé al rubio una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Por qué?" quería darle a entender. ¡Vaya! Aún recuerdo la cara de Norge. Lo había puesto en aprietos. Él no sabía qué rayos responderme. Seguro que, en ese momento, rogaba que la tierra se lo tragase. _

-Po… porque… ehhh… -esa fue la primera y una de las pocas veces que he visto a Norge titubeando- yo… yo… Mira, vamos a olvidarnos de ese asunto. Lo único que importa es que yo no voy a hacerte daño a ti. Además, ¿por qué querría yo matar a un niño tan llorón? -_preguntó, cambiando el tema de conversación._

-Jum… -inmediatamente inflé las mejillas, molesto. _Sería más grande que yo. Más fuerte. Y tal vez más malo. ¡Pero nadie tenía el derecho a decirme llorón!_

_Al rubio, sin embargo, mi gesto le hizo gracia. Soltó una pequeña risita. Y yo me enfurecí todavía más. Sin embargo, a él pareció no importarle._

-Eres un pequeño enojón, ¿verdad? -_me preguntó, como tocarme la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice._

_Yo sólo respondí con un bufido. _

-Vaya, vaya… niño malcriado…

-¡No soy un malcri… ahhhh… do…! -_repliqué, como soltar un buen bostezo._

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Uhm… -_asentí, como sobarme los ojos_-. Tú tienes la culpa… por hacerme correr como loco… por toda la isla… -_lo acusé, arrastrando las palabras._

-No, más bien, la culpa es toda tuya, por miedoso… -replicó. _Yo le respondí con una iracunda, y medio adormilada, mirada. No pude aguantar más el peso de mis ojos. Los cerré. Y entonces, sentí sus brazos rodearme, y acercarme hacia su pecho._ -Duérmete… -_me susurró con dulzura al oído. Yo estaba dispuesto a obedecer._

-Vaya _Norge_, usted tiene un lado tierno, ¿eh? -_señaló la guardia, con una risita._

-Cállate… -_fue la cortante respuesta del otro._

_No escuché más. De pronto, me había quedado profundamente dormido. _

* * *

_Al despertar, me hallaba en la playa, acostado sobre una manta._

-¿Eh? -_me pregunté, sobándome los ojos_. _Al levantarme, descubrí al chico del rizo sentado a mi lado._

-Qué buena siesta has tomado… -_me dijo._

-¿Dónde… estoy…? -_inquirí, todavía un poco adormilado. _

-Cerca a la orilla del mar. Oye, ¿acaso ya no conoces tu propia isla?

-Mmmm… es que, como recién me he despertado, no distingo bien… Además, no recuerdo que hubieran tantas… tantas… ¿qué son…? Oye, oye… ehhh… ¿cómo te llamas?

-_Norge_…

-¿_Norge_? Bueno, señor _Norge_, ¿puede decirme qué son esas cosas raras que hay sobre la playa?

-Son refugios. Refugios que los hombres están construyendo.

-¿Refugios?

-Sí. Albergaran a las personas mientras permanezcan aquí, esperando.

-¿Esperando? ¿Qué cosa?

-Que los dioses les den indiquen el lugar en donde deben establecerse.

-¿Dioses? ¿Qué es un dios? -_pregunté, sorprendido._ _Nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes._

-Es un ser superior a nosotros. Nos guía y nos protege. Y también es bastante fuerte.

-Ohhh… ya veo… ¿y tienen nombre?

-Claro que sí. Y, además, sé muchas historias sobre ellos. ¿Quieres que te cuente una?

-¡Sí! -_exclamé entusiasmado._

-Bien. Entonces ven aquí, junto a mí.

_Yo obedecí inmediatamente. Acercándome al rubio, me senté a su lado. Y él me recibió rodeándome con uno de sus brazos._

-Mmmmm… a ver, por dónde empiezo…

_A Norge siempre le ha gustado contar historias. Historias de toda tipo, pero, sobre todo, mitos y leyendas nórdicas. Ese día me habló de árbol Yggdrasil, de los nueve mundos que sostenía, del águila, el halcón y la ardilla que vivían en él, del malvado dragón Nidhogg que quería derribarlo; de Ásgarður (Asgard), la región superior del cielo en donde vivían los dioses, y que estaba gobernado por Óðinn (Odin), padre de Þór (Thor), el dios del rayo, y al cual solo podía llegarse cruzando el puente de Bifröst, custodiado por Heimdallur; de Vanaheim, en donde residían los Vanir; de Midgard la región inferior del cielo donde vivían los humanos; de los gigantes Jötunheim; de la fría y oscura morada Niflheim; de Alfheim, hogar de los elfos de luz y de Svartálfaheim, hogar de los elfos oscuros; de las Nornir, de las Skjaldmær (Valquirias)… _**(11)**

_Norge me narró bastantes historias ese día. Y, claro, yo hacía muchas preguntas. Cuando terminó de contarme el último relato, en el interior de uno de los refugios provisionales, y al calor de una fogata, ya era muy tarde. _

-_Norge_… cuéntame otra más… -_le pedí, con los ojos adormilados y un bostezo._

-No… ya es tarde…

-¡_Vinsamlega_ (Por favor)!

-Es hora de irse a dormir, pequeño… -_el chico calló de golpe. Había querido decir mi nombre, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía_-. Mmmm… por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas, eh?

-Mmmmm… no estoy seguro… un señor llamado _Naddoddr_ me puso _Snæland_ de nombre, pero luego vino otro, llamado _Svavarsson_, y me lo cambió a _Garðarshólmur_…

-¿_Snæland_? ¿_Garðarshólmur_? -_preguntó el noruego, como si fuesen los nombres más extraños del mundo_-. Ya veo… Y, ¿a ti te gustan?

-La verdad… es que no… -_admití. _

-Bueno. ¿Qué te parece si yo te cambió el nombre por tercera y definitiva vez?

-¿Usteeed? ¡Sííííííí! ¿Cómo va a ponerme?

-Mmmm… -_el rubio se quedó pensativo_-. Dime, ¿te gusta _Island_? **(12)**

-¿_Ísland_?

-Sí, por ser un lugar con tanto hielo cubriéndolo…

-¿_Ísland_…? -_la verdad, el nombre me pareció estupendo_-. ¡Es genial! ¡Voy a llamarme _Ísland_! -_exclamé, emocionado._

-De acuerdo. Entonces, te bautizo como _Ísland_, la tierra de hielo…

* * *

_Al siguiente día, los exploradores de Arnarson, junto con los siete guardas de Norge, regresaron al campamento, como hacia el mediodía. Claro, le reprocharon a mi hermano el haberlos dejado de repente y sin decirles nada, aun siendo su líder. _

-Ese es mi problema… -_respondió Norge, arrogante como siempre._

_Después, los hombres relataron lo que habían logrado ver al interior de mi isla._

-Nos repartimos en grupos, así pudimos avanzar más rápido. Algunos hallaron zonas muy áridas, otros, zonas cubiertas de hielo, y otros más, zonas fértiles… Pero eso sí, lo que todos encontramos fueron muchas, muchas elevaciones…

-Ya veo… -_respondió Arnarson-._ Y, díganme, ¿hay algún habitante?

-Nadie ha visto ninguno -_respondió uno de los exploradores._

-Pues mejor para nosotros. Han hecho un buen trabajo, mis guerreros. Ahora, deben descansar y comer algo… incluidos ustedes, los soldados de _Haraldr_… al fin y al cabo, han ayudado a la causa también…

_Los hombres se dispersaron. Entonces, Norge y yo nos quedamos a solas con el barbudo de Arnarson._

-Bueno, joven _Norge_… nuestros exploradores no pudieron hallar nativos en la isla… pero parece que tú, tuviste más suerte… -_señaló, mirándome a mí. Por supuesto que me asusté. Mi primera reacción fue esconderme detrás de mi hermano. _

-¿Te refieres al niño?

-Sí. No recuerdo que haya venido con nosotros en alguno de los barcos. Dime, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Pues de esta isla. De hecho, él _es_ esta isla.

-¿Eh? Oye, quieres decir que…

-Él es igual que yo. Yo soy Norge. Él es Island…

-¿_Island_?

-Ese es su nombre.

-Oye Norge, pero acordamos que yo elegiría como llamarlo… -_protestó el sujeto, ligeramente molesto._

-Lo siento, pero ese es el nombre que él mismo ha escogido… -_replicó mi bróðir._

-Bueno… supongo que no se puede hacer nada, si ese es el caso -_accedió de mala gana, soltando un suspiro de resignación-. _¡Oye, pequeño Island! -_me llamó el barbudo._ _Yo no supe qué hacer. Miré a Norge, y él me hizo una seña. "Está bien. Contéstale" quería darme a entender._

-¿E… e… eh? -_respondí, tartamudeando._

-Dime, chico, ¿hay alguien, además de ti, que esté habitando este lugar?

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué me hacía esa pregunta? Volví a mirar a mi hermano. "Respóndele", me dijo él. Sin embargo, yo no quería hacerlo. Por alguna razón, creía que había monjes viviendo en algún lugar de mi territorio -aunque la arqueología lo desmintió después- _**(13)**_. Yo no quería delatarlos. Norge me había tratado bien a mí, pero no había la certeza de que fuera igual de amable con esos religiosos, sobre todo, después de lo que había escuchado el día anterior... _

-No… -_mentí._

-¿No? -preguntó el barbudo, sorprendido.

-No, señor…

-_Island_, ayer me dijiste que dos tipos, _Naddoddr_ y _Svavarsson_, ya habían venido antes… -_intervino Norgen_.

-Sí, pero se fueron en poco tiempo… -_respondí. Esta vez era verdad._

-Ya veo… -_dijo el barbudo_-. Oye, _Island_, tienes un acento especial al hablar…

-¿Eh? -_¿Acento? Yo siempre había hablado así. ¡Eran ellos los del dejo raro!_

-Bueno, supongo que si ahora tú representas a nuestra nación, tendremos que hablar igual que tú, ¿verdad? ¡Jajajajajaja! -_estalló Arnarson en carcajadas, que a mí, me daban escalofríos._

-Tranquilo -_susurró mi hermano, acariciándome el cabello._

_Ese mismo día, al caer la tarde, Norge decidió que era momento de irse. _

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhh? ¡¿Por quééééé?! -_fue mi reacción._

-Lo siento, _Island_, pero debo regresar a la tierra a la cual represento. Y tú debes quedarte aquí…

-¡No quiero! -_protesté lloroso_-. ¡Llévame contigo! -_le supliqué._

-Perdóname _Is_. No puedo…

-¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-Porque… porque tú perteneces aquí. Debes quedarte en tu tierra, con tu gente…

-¡Ellos no son mi gente! -_protesté, berrinchudo._

-Lo son ahora -_me contestó él, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre._

-¡Pero ese barbudo me da miedo!

-Ese barbudo desde ahora es tu jefe. Es fuerte y valiente. Te sabrá proteger… -_me aseguró._

-¡Norgeeeeeee…! -_no pude más con la angustia. Rompí a llorar. Él me abrazó. También parecía triste._

-Tranquilo… voy a regresar pronto, ya verás. Y cuando vuelva, seguro que te habrás convertido en una nación muy grande, ¿verdad…?

_Me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Era lo único que pude hacer. ¡Maldito bróðir! Hacer que me encariñe con él, y luego abandonarme sin más…_

-¡Señor _Norge_! ¡El barco está listo para zarpar! -_le anunció su guarda pelirroja._

-Ya lo sé. Diles a los otros siete que aguarden un momento… -_ordenó el noruego. La chico obedeció de inmediato_-. Island, te prometo que voy a regresar… -_me aseguró, con su voz calmada, mirándome a los ojos. Entonces, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, y se separó de mí. _

_Yo quería ir corriendo tras de mi bróðir. Pero me contuve. Él había prometido volver. Y yo debía quedarme, esperarlo y convertirme en una nación grande, de la cual se sintiera orgulloso cuando nos viéramos otra vez. _

-_Norge_, espera un momento -_lo detuvo_ _Arnarson_.

-¿Eh? Dime.

-Tú sabes que yo, siendo enemigo de _Haraldr_, pude haberles hecho daño a ti y a tus guardias, al haber venido hasta aquí solos…

-Lo sé. ¿Cuál es el punto al que quieres llegar?

-Quiero que me devuelvas el favor, y que me prometas que el _Kongeriket Norge_ (Reino de Noruega), una vez establecido, no vendrá hasta aquí a atacarnos…

-Te lo prometo. Yo convenceré a _Haraldr _de que no lo haga. Pero, con una condición.

-Dime…

-Que, así como me has cuidado y respetado a mí, también lo hagas con _Island_, al cual debes ponerle oficialmente ese nombre…

-Norge, ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo. _Island_ es el nombre que tendrá, y yo voy a velar por él con mi vida…

-De acuerdo… -_mi bror suspiro, tranquilizado_-. Ah, por cierto, gracias por darme este _Drakkar_ para volver…

_Con tristeza, vi al chico del cabello rubio subirse al navío, y, después, perderse en el horizonte. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. Y, de repente, alguien se posó sobre mi hombro…_

-¿Eh? ¿_Puffin_?

_Mi pequeño frailecillo _**(14)**_, que había huido en cuanto vio a los extranjeros llegar, regresó a mí, justo cuando más necesitaba su compañía._

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que, al final, los dejaste ir! -_protestó Hjörleifur, el amigo de Arnarson, con un dejo de decepción. _

-Sí. Ellos han prometido dejarnos en paz…

-Tsk… con tal que cumplan su palabra… Por cierto _Ingólfur_, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a acampar aquí?

-Hasta que los muchachos a los cuales mandé por esos postes los encuentren…

_Y ellos tardaron casi tres años en hallarlos cerca de una pequeña bahía. Allí, Arnarson fundó Reykjavík, o 'bahía humeante', debido a los vapores de las fuentes termales. Esta aldea, después de muchísimo tiempo, llegaría a ser mi capital actual. _

_Tras Ingólfur y sus hombres, llegaron muchos otros colonos emigrantes, la mayoría nórdicos, junto a sus esclavos irlandeses. Para 930, ellos habían ocupado la mayor parte de mi territorio cultivable. Hacia este tiempo, se fundó el Alþing, un parlamento legislativo y judicial, como centro político de la Mancomunidad Islandesa, que acababa de formarse. _

_Yo, por mi parte, me sentía un poco solo. Pasaban los meses, los años, las décadas… y Norge no regresaba. Llegué a cuestionarme si él realmente cumpliría su promesa de volver…_

* * *

**(1) ****_Ingólfur Arnarson_** fue un explorador y caudillo vikingo noruego, considerado el primer colono nórdico de Islandia. Arribó a Islandia hacia 870, y estableció su granja en la zona de la actual capital (_Reykjavík_) en el año 874. Huía de _Harald Harfager_, que en ese momento estaba unificando Noruega.

**(2)**_**Harald Harfager **_(Harald I de Noruega): Fue el primer rey de Noruega. A través de sus conquistas, logró unificar un conjunto de pequeños reinos rivales que hasta entonces habían constituido la nación, y extendió su dominio sobre Escocia, las Islas _Hébridas_, las _Órcadas_ y las _Shetland_. La persecución que hizo de sus enemigos llevó al poblamiento noruego de Islandia.

**(3) Hjörleifr Hródmarsson **(Qué nombres para raros…): Era el cuñado de _Ingólfur Arnarson_, el primer colono nórdico de Islandia. _Hjörleifr_ también ayudó en el asentamiento islandés, pero fue asesinado junto con otros colonos por esclavos irlandeses, debido al continuo maltrato y a las condiciones difíciles en las cuales vivían.

**(4) ****_Skjaldmö _**o _**Skjaldmær**_: Doncella escudera nórdica, que había elegido pelear como un guerrero, y cuya presencia se menciona en varias sagas vikingas. Algunos cuestionan su existencia, pero hallazgos arqueológicos han corroborado que, en efecto, había chicas vikingas que se entrenaban para pelear y que entraban al combate como un hombre. Estaba leyendo la historia de algunas de estas mujeres, ¡y ellas en verdad eran geniales! ¡Soy su fan! Por eso, me pareció interesante incluir a una _Skjaldmö_ en esta historia.

**(5) **La **invasión vikinga de Europa**: Bueno, ya _Norge_ contó todo… pero trataré de resumirlo (¿resumirlo?): Los ataques vikingos y su aparición en la escena política europea comenzaron con el saqueo del monasterio de _Lindisfarne_ (Inglaterra) en 793. Luego, siguieron atacando más monasterios escoceses, ingleses e irlandeses con gran facilidad y rapidez (al fin y al cabo, los monjes no podían defenderse), azotando la zona. En 799, los vikingos arribaron por primera vez a costas francesas que fueron víctimas de las razias vikingas. En 834 se tienen noticias de sus primeros ataques a los Países Bajos. En 845 se produce el primer ataque a París y en 847 a Burdeos (Francia). En 844 se aventuran en el Mediterráneo y queman Sevilla (España). En el 858 saquean las costas del Levante Ibérico y la Toscana italiana. A partir de esa época, comienzan a remontar ríos, obteniendo éxito en incursiones por Alemania y Francia. Al oeste, remontan el Volga por Rusia, apoderándose en 861 de Nóvgorod y en 863 de Kiev.

**(6) **Los grupos invasores vikingos sufrieron muchas **pérdidas**, tanto en batalla (sobre todo contra ejércitos mejor preparados) como en peligrosos viajes por mar. En 844 muchos vikingos perecieron ante las tropas de Ramiro I (rey español). Unos meses después otra flota tomó Córdoba, para luego ser echada de la ciudad por el Emir Abd al-Rahman II, con todavia más pérdidas humanas: **500 muertos y 30 barcos quemados**. En 876 los vikingos perdieron **4.000 hombres y 120 barcos** por culpa de una gran tormenta al sur de la costa de Inglaterra. También hubo muchas batallas entre grupos de vikingos daneses y noruegos, especialmente en Irlanda, donde el número de pérdidas humanas fue muy alto en comparación con la población vikinga (no pude evitar imaginarme a Dinamarca-san y Noruega-san peleándose al estilo Hetalia xD). A pesar de esto, su apetito para la conquista y la exploración fue muy alto, y ellos parecían reírse en la cara de la muerte y del peligro (eran geniales!).

**(7) Valhalla **(salón de los muertos): En la mitología nórdica, es un enorme y majestuoso salón ubicado en la ciudad de _Asgard_. Siendo los vikingos una civilización guerrera, se suponía que los muertos en combate iban a este lugar tras su fallecimiento, guiados por las valquirias, en donde se reunían con varios héroes y dioses germánicos legendarios. Allí, se preparaban para ayudar a Odín en el _Ragnarök_ (batalla del fin del mundo). Otros difuntos, sin embargo, iban a otra zona llamada _Fólkvangr_, con la diosa _Freyja_.

**(8) **De hecho, **París** fue saqueada en varias ocasiones, pero la más famosa de todas ocurrió en **885**. Los vikingos llegaron con una poderosa flota de más de 700 naves, y utilizaron toda clase de máquinas de guerra, incluidos manteletes y catapultas, pese a lo cual no consiguieron conquistar la ciudad. Finalmente, en octubre del 886, el emperador Carlos el Gordo, nieto de Carlomagno, arribó a París con un gran ejército, y tras pagar un tributo de 700 libras de plata, llegó a un acuerdo con los vikingos.

Tiempo después, París volvió a ser sitiada por el jefe vikingo Rollon (_Gange Rolf_ en noruego). Este llegó a un acuerdo con el rey Carlos III de Francia quien le concedió el área de Normandía ("Hombres del Norte", refiriéndose a los invasores vikingos), a cambio de defenderla contra los ataques piratas, mediante el Tratado de _Saint-Clair-sur-Epte_ en **911**. Rollon fue nombrado primer duque de Normandía con el nombre de Roberto I.

Francia nii-chan, los vikingos sí que te han pateado el trasero en más de una ocasión, ¿eh? xD

**(9)** **_Drakkar _**(Barco Dragón Vikingo): Eran barcos estrechos, ligeros y de madera con un caso de poco calado, diseñado para una navegación rápida y fácil en aguas pocos profundas, y lo suficientemente ligero para ser transportado sobre tierra. El _drakkar_ tenía, además, dos extremos iguales, permitiendo invertir la dirección sin tener que dar la vuelta. Esto proporcionaba una gran ventaja en un mar lleno de icebergs, como el cual ellos navegaban.

**(10) **En a cuanto a** estrategias vikingas**, para las cuales tenían gran capacidad, en primer lugar está el **strandkogg**: táctica inventada por ellos mismos, muy innovadora para la época, consistía en desembarcar sin previo aviso en cualquier parte de la costa enemiga, saquear todo lo que podían e, inmediatamente, correr a sus veloces barcos y huir antes de que llegaran los ejércitos enemigos (sí existían ejércitos fuertes en la región, si no, ellos atacaban sin piedad y sin que nadie que los pudiese detener). A veces, llegaban a algún tipo de **acuerdo** (chantaje) con los desdichados lugareños, obligándoles a pagar un buen rescate a cambio de que ellos no usasen la violencia. En Inglaterra se instiyó el procedimiento con un nombre especial: el _danegeld_, (dinero para los daneses), un impuesto destinado a pagar a los visitantes para que se marcharan de allí. Por otro lado, ellos asesinaban y saqueaban de la forma más brutal posible, incluso matando mujeres y niños, por mera **publicidad**. Como sabían que esas barbaridades infundían miedo, las hacían a propósito para que, cuando fueran a otro pueblo, la gente no opusiera resistencia y les tuviera pavor. Además, debido a su condición de nómadas, se esforzaban por **conocer las costumbres** de aquellas regiones que visitaban o asaltaban. Por ejemplo: se dieron cuenta de que atacar a los cristianos cuando estaban en la iglesia, rezando, les facilitaba las cosas, porque todos se encontraban reunidos en un mismo edificio y desarmados. Otro dato interesante es que, mientras la colonización noruega daba lugar a saqueos, las incursiones danesas terminaban en el **establecimiento de colonias**, estableciendo bases en el oeste, en Inglaterra, Irlanda y Francia.

**(11)** Los vikingos eran un pueblo culto que apreciaba la poesía y la narración de cuentos. De hecho, les fascinaba relatar y escuchar historias. Aquí, Noruega le cuenta a Islandia sobre las creencias y los personajes básicos de la mitología nórdica.

**(12) **El primer **nombre de Islandia** fue _Snæland_ («tierra de nieve»), acuñado por el navegante vikingo Naddoddr, uno de los primeros pobladores de las Islas Feroe. _Gardar Svavarsson_, un navegante sueco que llegó a la isla arrastrado por una tormenta, la rebautizó como _Garðarshólmur_ («islotes de Gardar»). El nombre definitivo de _Ísland_ fue dado por _Flóki Vilgerðarson_, en alusión al paisaje invernal del actual territorio islandés (pero bueno, en esta historia quise que el nombre se lo pusiera directamente Noruega-san, porque me pareció genial -qué buen argumento- xD).

**(13) **Estos **monjes llamados Papar**, eran un grupo de misioneros cristianos irlandeses y escoceses. Según las primeras sagas nórdicas y fuentes históricas residían en algunas partes de Islandia durante el periodo de la llegada de colonos nórdicos. Sin embargo, actualmente los historiadores han puesto en entredicho su existencia en la isla (relegándolos a una teoría improbable) porque no existen argumentos coherentes a favor de tal presencia, por la falta de una ingeniería naval necesaria en la Irlanda medieval para llegar hasta un lugar tan remoto y la prácticamente ausencia de restos arqueológicos y población autóctona cuando llegaron los primeros colonos vikingos. Sí, este es el tema del extra número 01 de Hetalia (amo ese capítulo :3).

**(14) Frailecillo **(Mr. Puffin!): Ave abundante en las Islas Feroe e Islandia, donde su caza está permitida durante algunos meses del año, con el fin de controlar la población. Cocinado, forma parte de la gastronomía local (Pobre Puffin!).

* * *

Bien… este fue el primer capítulo. Todavía vienen más recuerdos de Is-kun (quise ponerlos todos en un solo capítulo, pero hubiese quedado demasiado largo).

La verdad me encantó escribir acerca de los vikingos. Siempre he admirado a esos tipos que, crueles, sanguinarios y asesinos, constituyeron a la vez una civilización muy avanzada y organizada.

Por otro lado, esta es la primera historia de este género (histórico, valga la redundancia) que escribo, así que no tengo idea de cómo quedó… espero que bien… aunque si quieren darme alguna sugerencia, decirme que estuvo bien hecho, o tirarme un tomatazo en la cara… ¡siéntanse libres de hacerlo!

Ya en serio, déjenme un review, para que Is-kun pueda volver a ver a Norge! (no, no es chantaje xD).

Saludoooooooos!


	2. Bróðir II

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, y Noruega e Islandia tampoco. Todos los créditos a Himaruya-sensei.

Hola! Por fin pude publicar el nuevo capítulo de este fic, que tiene que ver con la **Cristianización de Islandia**.

Como en el anterior, este relato se adentra en el contexto histórico de estos sucesos, desde el punto de vista de Is-kun. También vale aclarar que hay notas al final del capítulo para ampliar sobre ciertos acontecimientos y personajes históricos.

* * *

Una mañana de 997, un barco arribó a mis costas.

-¡Oye, _Is_! ¡Ha llegado un barco _n__orska_ (noruego)! -me informó Mr. Puffin.

-¿Eh? ¿_Norska_…? -pregunté yo, medio adormilado-. Tsk… han venido muchos_ n__orska_ (noruegos) hasta ahora… y la verdad ya no me importa… ¿realmente me despertaste por algo tan tonto como eso? -me quejé, irritado.

-¡Ah, bueno, mocoso ingrato! ¡Creí que te interesaría saber que a bordo viene un n_orska_ muy especial, al cual no has visto hace casi cien años!

-¡No me digas mocoso, cerebro de páj…! ¡Eh! -mi corazón de pronto se detuvo. Abandoné mi cama de un salto-. Po… podrá ser…

-¡Y mira que he hecho un esfuerzo especial para comunicártelo, porque tú bien sabes que ese tipo no me agrada para nada y que yo hubiese preferido que no volviera nunca…!

Ignorando a mi mascota, me vestí tan rápido como pude, y salí corriendo de mi casa, en dirección a la playa…

"A... acaso… ¿acaso será _él_…? -me pregunté, expectante.

Entonces, llegué al puerto. En efecto. Había un barco. Y algunos noruegos bajando de la cubierta. Mire por todos lados…

-_Hallo_ (Hola)… -escuché de repente una voz calmada detrás de mí...

La reconocí de inmediato. Me volteé, emocionado. Era él. Mi _bróðir_ en persona. Un poco más alto y maduro. Con un atuendo diferente. El cabello más corto y arreglado. Sin embargo, su rizo seguía ahí, flotando al lado izquierdo de su cabeza-. ¿_No_… _Norge_? -pregunté, todavía incrédulo.

-Sí… -me respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡NORGEEEEE! ¡Al fin estás aquí! -exclamé, lanzándome a sus brazos-. ¡Creí que no regresarías! -lo apreté lo más fuerte que pude. Realmente lo había extrañado.

-_Island_, ¿es que acaso no confiabas en mi promesa? -replicó, devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Sí, pero… ¡te tardaste más de ciento veinte años! -objeté, con un puchero.

-Es cierto… lo que pasa es que en mi país han pasado tantas cosas que no pude visitarte antes… -argumentó-. Lo siento.

-Bueno… ¡ya no importa! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! -exclamé.

-Lo sé, _lillebror_. Yo también lo estoy.

-¿_Lillebror_? -pregunté, extrañado. Nunca antes había oído esa palabra.

-Sí. Significa "hermanito" en noruego. ¿No te importa que yo te llame así, verdad?

-_Lillebror_… -repetí la palabra, pensativo-. Entonces… ¿me consideras como tu hermanito?

-Por supuesto…

-Tú hermanito… ¡Soy tu hermanito! ¡Y tú eres mi _elsti bróðir _(hermano mayor)! -prorrumpí, extasiado.

-Sí, ese soy yo: _Norge_, tu _eldste bror_… -me confirmó él, entusiasmado con la idea.

Mientras íbamos caminando en dirección a mi casa, _Nor_ me contó que, después de partir de mis costas aquel día, hace ya más de un siglo, pudo llegara salvo a su tierra. Dos años más tarde, en 872, su territorio fue completamente unificado por _Haraldr, _al cual coronaron inmediatamente como su rey.

Entonces, mi _bróðir_ concretizó sus planes de volver invadir Francia e Inglaterra junto a su amigo _Denmark_, y, ambos obtuvieron cierto éxito, ya que el galo les cedió una buena parte su tierra norteña a cambio en que lo dejaran en paz y lo defendieran. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían puesto un poco más difíciles que antes, ya que los ejércitos de las tierras invadidas estaban mejor organizados y reforzados que la primera vez que los saquearon. Por otra parte, el país de _Norge_, a la muerte de _Haraldr,_ se había envuelto en un sinfín de conflictos internos…

Yo quería prestar atención a lo que mi _bróðir _me relataba, pero sencillamente no podía. Me había quedado absorto mirándolo, tan fijamente, que al final, lo hice sentir incómodo. Cuando me preguntó si pasaba algo… ¡pues le dije que sí! ¡Era su aspecto! ¡Se veía tan cambiado! ¡Parecía otro _Norge_! ¡Tan limpio, tan presentable, tan… ¿civilizado?!

-Ahhhh… es que ya no soy más un vándalo. Me he reformado… -fue su respuesta.

-¿Reformado? -pestañeé dos veces-. Eso quiere decir que, ¿ya no eres más un vikingo? -pregunté.

-No… -me contestó simple y llanamente, sin mucha convicción.

Yo estaba en shock. _Norge_, que había sido, junto a _Denmark y Sverige_, el Terror del Norte… ¿ya no era más un vikingo? Parecía imposible de creer… era como si el cielo hubiese dejado de ser azul, los árboles verdes y la nieve blanca. ¡No tenía sentido!

Pero, me sorprendí todavía más cuando al llegar a casa, hizo que me sentara frente a una mesa...

-Tengo un regalo para ti… -me dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Un regalo?

-Mmm… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, en realidad son dos…

-¿Dos regalos? ¿Para mí? ¡¿Qué son?!

-Ahora verás… -me respondió, sacando de su bolsa de cuero un par de… ¿un par de qué?

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! -exclamé, anonadado. Nunca había visto nunca nada parecido-. _Elsti bróðir_… ¿qué son estas cosas?

-Libros -me contestó, como poner los objetos "desconocidos" sobre la mesa.

-¿Li… libros? ¿Para qué sirven? -inquirí, mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Para leerse…

-¿Leerse? ¿Qué es leer?

_Norge_ se quedó mirándome fijamente un buen rato, sin pronunciar palabra. Juraría que me entraron unos leves escalofríos.

-Pa… ¿pasa algo? -pregunté, intimidado.

-Tú… ¿no sabes leer, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eso está mal…

-¿Mal? -yo estaba confundido. Nadie me había dicho antes que existieran libros, o que yo debía aprender a leerlos. ¿Acaso era tan necesario hacerlo?

-Sí. Cuando lees aprendes cosas, de las cuales nunca te enterarías por otros medios.

-Pero _elsti bróðir_, cuando te conocí, tú me contaste historias, ¿recuerdas? Entonces aprendí muchas cosas…

-Lo sé, _lillebror_, pero no es igual. Las historias que alguien cuenta pueden distorsionarse u olvidarse después de poco tiempo. Pero, si las escribes en papel, de seguro durarán por muchísimas generaciones. Y podrás volver a leerlas las veces que quieras…

-¿En serio? Y, los libros que has traído, ¿qué historias tienen?

-Historias muy diferentes. Verás, mi jefe quiere, con interés especial, que te enseñe lo que dice este libro de aquí… -entonces, tomó, uno de los libros de la mesa. Era bastante grande, con tapa de cuero, bordes dorados y una cinta carmesí muy bonita al centro.

-Ese libro es enorme… -señalé, mirándolo, anonadado-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-_Bibelen_ (Biblia) -me contestó.

-¿_Bibelen_? ¿Y qué clase de historias tiene?

-Relatos muy interesantes… -me contestó, a secas.

-Vaya, me gustaría leer uno de ellos, pero no sé hacerlo… _elsti bróðir_, ¿tú leerás alguno para mí, verdad?

-Lo haré -prometió, sin mucho entusiasmo-. Pero ahora, mira este otro libro de aquí -me dijo, colocando la _Biblía_ nuevamente sobre la mesa y levantando el libro que estaba a su costado. Era también muy grande, pero se veía menos ostentoso.

-¿Y ese libro, de qué trata?

-De varias historias como las que te conté el día que te conocí. Recoge muchas leyendas vikingas, de mi pueblo… de nuestro pueblo… -me informó, en un susurro cargado de entusiasmo.

-Pero _elsti bróðir_, tú ya no eres un vikingo… -rebatí

-Sí, lo sé, pero… de todos modos, quiero que lo tengas. Es mío. Te lo obsequio… -me dijo, dándome el libro.

-¡Genial! ¡Me fascinan las historias de los dioses! -exclamé yo, recibiendo emocionado el regalo, pero _Norge_ hizo una seña para que bajara la voz-. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -inquirí yo.

-Porque no quiero que mi jefe se entere… -me confesó, en un susurro.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué? -pregunté, todavía más confundido que antes.

-Porque a él no le agradaría saber que te di un libro de esta clase. Y no me no preguntes por qué. Lo entenderás luego. Sólo prométeme que será un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -asentí, sin comprender demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tenían de malo las leyendas vikingas?

-Muy bien, ahora, mira aquí al interior…

-¡Oye _Is_! -una voz conocida interrumpió mi conversación con _Norge_-. ¡No debes dejar que extraños entren a la casa! ¡Y menos hacerles promesas! -me regañó _Mr. Puffin_, posándose sobre mi hombro. Por alguna razón, mi _bróðir_ nunca le cayó demasiado bien.

-¡Pero _Puffin_! ¡Ya te he dicho que _Norge_ es mi _elsti bróðir_!

-¡Ja, tu _elsti bróðir_! -replicó mi frailecillo en tono burlón-. ¡Él no es más que un noruego presumido!

-Vaya… un ave está insultándome… Ahora sí lo he visto todo… -afirmó Norgen, ligeramente sorprendido.

-¡Él es mi _elsti bróðir_ y punto! ¡Ahora cierra el pico y no te entrometas en conversaciones ajenas! -le ordené, molesto.

-¡Pero mira este mocoso insolente! -chilló mi mascota, resentida-. ¡Jum, cómo tú quieras! ¡Tenías que ser el hermano de este noruego arrogante…! -dicho esto, salió volando por la misma ventana que había usado para entrar -¡Y avísame cuando tu invitado indeseable se vaya, para que yo pueda volver! -le oí decir a lo lejos.

Ahhhh… yo estaba avergonzado. Y confundido. ¿Mi mascota no se llevaba bien con mi hermano mayor? Ahora que lo pienso, ese sería un buen tema para un Reallity Show…

-Oye _Noregur_… lo siento… es sólo que… a _Puffin_ no le gustan los extraños… -excusé a mi ave.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta… no te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, no le caigo bien a un lindo pajarito gruñón, ¿y qué? No es el fin del mundo, ¿verdad? -me preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Supongo que no…

-Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de llamarme _Noregur? _-inquirió, extrañado.

-No lo sé… -respondí yo-. _Noregur_ me gusta más que _Norge_… ¿te molesta que te diga así?

-Mmmmmmm… a decir verdad, todos me dicen _Norge_, incluso _Danmark_ y _Sverige_… pero supongo que no importa si tú te sientes más cómodo llamándome de otra manera…

-¡Qué bien! Entonces, ¿puedo decirte _Noregur_?

-Sí…

-¡Genial! Oye, _Nore_, por casualidad, ¿quiénes son _Danmark_ y _Sverige_?

-Ahhhh… son mis amigos… quizás más adelante te los presente…

* * *

Ese día, mi_ bróðir_ empezó la colosal tarea de educarme. Colosal porque yo no sabía casi nada. Pero eso sí, aprendía rápido, y no es por ser jactancioso. Me enseñó a escribir y, sobre todo, a leer. Todavía le agradezco. Desde ese día, no he parado. Amo los libros -cualquier clase de libro- como a mis propios_ goshverir_ (géiseres). Pero bueno, volviendo a la historia...

Después de que _Nore_ me obsequió esos dos libros, oculté con sumo cuidado uno y puse bajo mi brazo el otro, dispuesto a andarlo para todos lados. Así me había mandado mi _bróðir_ que hiciera. Entonces, una noche, él entró a mi habitación.

-Cámbiate, _lillebror_. Hay alguien que desea conocerte… -me informó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Alguien?

-Sí. Está esperándote en la sala. Ven, y trae el libro que te dije…

¿Alguien que quería conocerme? ¿Quién rayos podías ser? Sin más opción, obedecí a _Noru_. Me cambié, salí de mi cuarto con la Biblia, y hallé a mi hermano parado al lado de mi puerta. Él me tomó de la mano, y me llevó hasta la sala.

-Saluda y sé educado, ¿de acuerdo? -me pidió.

-Sí… -asentí yo. Pero, ¿por qué tanta formalidad? ¿Quién era ese sujeto al que yo debía tratar con tanta cortesía? -_Elsti bróðir_… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime…

-¿A quién voy a ver?

-Espera y lo sabrás…

-Mmmm… está bien… -contesté yo, resignado.

Al entrar a la sala vi a… ¿eh? ¿Qué clase de ropa llevaba ese sujeto? No pude resistir la curiosidad. Sabía que debía ser educado, pero…

-_Nore_… -llamé a mi hermano.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué ese hombre lleva _kjóll_ (vestido)? -pregunté con toda inocencia. Para mí, no era más que un tipo viejo con un vestido marrón encima.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Creí que mi _bróðir_ se molestaría, pero no… hasta juraría que lo vi conteniéndose la risa.

-Se llama _prestekjole_ (sotana), niño -me respondió el aludido, bastante serio y algo ofendido.

-_Nore_, ¿la palabra en noruego para vestido es "_prestekjole_"?

Probablemente cualquier persona no hubiera podido contenerse esta vez. Pero _Nore_ era _Nore_. Se tragó la risa, y me hizo una seña para que me callara. -No, _lillebror_. Ahora, escucha. Este es un monje…

¡Ah! ¡Así que él era un monje! Claro… ya había visto monjes antes, pero… no recordaba que llevaban vestidos, ¡digo!, sotanas…

-Joven _Norge_, por favor, deje que yo mismo me presente. _Hallo_ (hola) niño -me saludó-. Soy el misionero _Þangbrandr _**(1)**_ -_empezó a presentarse-. A partir de ahora, me quedaré en tu territorio y me encargaré personalmente de tu educación religiosa.

-¿Educación religiosa? -pregunté.

-Sí. Usando ese libro que traes bajo el brazo, voy a instruirte sobre el Señor y sus caminos…

Salí confundido de esa conversación.

-_Nore_…

-Dime…

-¿Qué es religión? -pregunté, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es un conjunto de creencias sobre Dios que desde hoy tú deberás aprender y aceptar… -me respondió.

-Ah, ya veo… pero, _elsti bróðir_… ¿no me habías enseñado tú antes conjunto de creencias sobre otros dioses, como Þór (Thor) y Óðinn (Odin)?

-Sí, es verdad…

-Podemos decir entonces que tú ya me enseñaste una religión, ¿cierto?

-Bueno… en términos generales… sí, yo te enseñé una religión… -reconoció él, un poco nervioso.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Yo ya recibí educación religiosa! ¡Yo ya tengo una religión: la que tú me legaste! ¿Por qué ahora debo dejar que un tipo desconocido que usa vestido venga y me enseñe cosas diferentes?

_Nore_ se quedó mudo. Supongo que no supo qué responderme.

-¡Además, él ha dicho que debo olvidarme de _Asgard_, de _Midgard_ y de _Þór_! ¡Y yo no quiero hacerlo!

-_Lillebror_, _vas_ a tener que hacerlo…

-¡¿Por quéééé?!

Otra vez, _Nore_ vaciló. En el fondo, mi hermano no tenía clara la razón por la cual él mismo estaba aceptando esa nueva religión. ¿Era porque su jefe lo estaba obligando a hacerlo? ¿O porque había intereses políticos y económicos detrás de todo ello? ¿Eran esas razones válidas para deja atrás la mitología que había creído por tanto tiempo y que, en el fondo, seguía queriendo? Y, si él mismo no estaba convencido de que hacía lo correcto, ¿cómo iba a convencerme a mí?

-Mira _Is_, voy a serte sincero. Vas a tener que aceptar esta nueva religión porque no quiero que _Olaf _**(2) **te haga daño… -me confesó arrodillándose, poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros y mirándome directamente a la cara.

-¿_Olaf_? ¿Quién es _Olaf_?

-Mi jefe. Y está loco. Se le metió en la cabeza "cristianizar" todo mi país, y al final lo consiguió. Ahora quiere hacer lo mismo contigo. Si no aceptas esta nueva fe, estoy seguro de que va a tomar represalias contra ti y todo tu pueblo, ¿entiendes?

Me quedé impactado. ¿Ese era el verdadero motivo? No podía ser cierto. Además, ¿por qué mi hermano se había sometido con tanta facilidad a ese sujeto? Sería su rey y todo lo demás, pero _Nore_ pudo haberse sublevado contra él por tratar de imponerle una nueva e indeseable religión.

-_Elsti bróðir_… -pude decir al fin, tras haber salido del shock inicial.

-Dime…

-Tú en verdad no quieres ser católico, ¿verdad? -inquirí, con mucha sinceridad.

_Nore_ me miró con sorpresa. No esperaba que yo le hiciera esa pregunta.

-Vaya… -musitó con una pequeña sonrisa- ya no eres un niño tan pequeño, ¿verdad? -preguntó, acariciándome la cabeza. Y estaba en lo cierto. Yo sólo aparentaba unos seis o siete años, pero aun así ya tenía bien desarrollada mi capacidad para razonar… -_Lillebror_ -prosiguió-, has acertado. No quiero. Pero, debo hacerlo… y tú también…

No respondí nada. "¿Tú también?" me pregunté para mis adentros. Yo no quería. El jefe de _Nore_ lo habría obligado a él, pero no me obligaría a mí…

-No _Nore_. No deseo hacerlo. ¡No voy a hacerlo! -repliqué, tajante.

-_Is_, _vas_ a hacerlo.

-¡No _Nore_! ¡Yo no quiero olvidar las cosas que tú me has enseñado! -objeté.

Mi hermano guardó silencio. Creo que comprendía bien como me sentía -al fin y al cabo, él estaba pasando por la misma disyuntiva-. Pero, a la vez se preocupaba por mi bienestar. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Escucha _lillebror_. Te propongo algo…

-¿Algo? ¿Qué?

-Puedes seguir creyendo en _Þór_ y _Óðinn_ si tú quieres, pero en secreto. Y, cuando ese tipo que usa vestido te pregunte, le dirás que no, y que has aceptado la nueva fe que él te está enseñando, ¿qué te parece?

-_Nore_…

-¿Qué?

-¿Eso no sería ser hipócrita? -cuestioné.

-Sé que es ser hipócrita y, sin embargo, no hay más opción… -suspiró él.

-¡Pero _elsti bróðir_! -protesté, berrinchudo.

-Ya no más peros _Is_. Vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene. A partir de ahora recibirás la educación religiosa que ese misionero quiera darte, y sin rezongar, ¿de acuerdo? -me ordenó, irritado, poniéndose de pie y apartándose de mi

¡Pero _Nore_!

-¡HE DICHO! ¡Y VAS A OBEDECERME TE GUSTE O NO! ¡DE LO CONTRARIO, TERMINARÉ EL TRABAJO QUE EMPECÉ CUANDO LLEGUÉ A ESTE LUGAR! -exclamó el _norska_ en tono autoritario, saliéndose de sus casillas como nunca antes lo había hecho.

De más está decir que yo me quedé helado. No podía creer que mi _bróðir_ me hubiera gritado de ese modo. ¿Trabajo? ¿Se refería a no haberme matado? ¿En verdad_ Nore_ me estaba amenazando? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-A…así que… sólo viniste… ¿para eso…? -lo acusé con la voz quebrada-. No querías verme… sólo querías obligarme a aceptar esa nueva creencia cristiana… porque le tienes miedo a tu jefe… ¿verdad…? -proseguí, soltando algunos sollozos.

-_Is_, eso no es verdad… -replicó _Nore, _culpable.

-¡NO ME DIGAS _IS_! ¡_ÉG HATA ÞIG _(TE ODIO)! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, y salí corriendo de allí sin que él pudiera detenerme.

-¡Oye _lillebror_! ¿A dónde vas? -exclamó, sorprendido por mi reacción.

-¡No soy más tu _lillebror_…! ¡Y tú ya no eres… mi e_lsti bróðir…_! -le aclaré, molesto, tras lo cual rompí a llorar. Inmediatamente, desaparecí de su vista.

* * *

-¡Oye _Is_, ya deja de llorar…! ¡Al fin y al cabo, yo te dije que ese _norska_ no me daba buena espina…! -_Mr. Puffin_, posado sobre mi hombro, trataba de consolarme… a su manera.

-Ya cállate, pájaro bocón -fue mi "dulce" respuesta.

Y es que allí, sentado al pie de un abedul, lejos de todo y de todos, me sentía completamente abatido. Todavía me dolía que ese chico que decía ser mi hermano quisiera obligarme a hacer algo que yo no deseaba y, sobre todo, que me hubiera tratado tan mal…

-Tsk… pero que ingrato eres, mocoso… siempre te portas así conmigo, que sólo quiero… -el ave se detuvo de pronto, y alzó la cabeza, atento.

-¿Eh? ¿_Puffin_? ¿Pasa algo? -pregunté, deteniendo mi llanto súbitamente, sorprendido.

El frailecillo no me contestó. Simplemente, echó a volar.

-¡_Puffin_! -lo llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta-. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este sujeto que… eh? -de pronto, le escuché decir algo a lo lejos, pero no era para mí…

-¡_Norska_ (noruego) del mal! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ya lastimaste suficiente a _Ísland_! ¡Ahora déjalo en paz! -chillaba mi ave, histérico.

¡¿_Norska_?! ¿Acaso era _él _aproximándose? ¡¿Cómo rayos me había ubicado?!

Quise pararme y largarme de allí, pero _Nore_ había sido más rápido que yo. Ignorando a mi mascota, fue directo hacia donde me encontraba y se plantó en mi delante…

_Is_… -susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

Yo no proferí palabra. Me quedé mudo por un instante…

-¿Có…cómo me encontraste? -pregunté al fin.

-Porque eres mi _lillebror_…

-¡No soy tú _lillebror_! ¡Ya te lo dije! -rebatí, herido.

-Is…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-_Jeg beklager_ (lo siento).

-¿Eh?

-_Jeg beklager_. No debí tratarte así hace un rato… ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Volví a quedarme callado. Él… ¿él me estaba pidiendo disculpas? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-_No_… _Nore_… yo… -balbuceé.

-¡De ninguna manera! -me interumpió _Mr. Puffin_, revoloteando de aquí para allá y lanzándole graznidosiracundos a mi hermano_-._ ¡Oye tú, _norska_! ¡¿Quién te has creído para tratar así a _Is_, eh, amenazándolo cuando se te da la gana y luego viniendo a pedirle perdón así como si nada?! -le recriminó, posándose entonces sobre mi hombro, y acariciándome suavemente la mejilla con su pico-. ¡Tú no mereces llamarte su _elsti bróðir_!

Se hizo un silencio. _Nore_ agachó la cabeza. Sabía que mi ave tenía razón, y se sentía culpable por eso.

-Oye, _Puffin_… -llamé a mi mascota.

-¿Qué?

-_Takk_ (gracias).

-¿Eh? ¿Me estás agradeciendo? ¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para defenderte!

-Lo sé. Pero ahora, debes dejarme a solas con _Nore_… -le pedí a mi mascota.

-¡¿Qué?! -vociferó él, incrédulo.

- Sólo haz lo que te digo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Si los dejo solos, este_ norska_ te convence y lo perdonas!

-_Puffin_, _vinsamlega_ (Por favor)…

-¡EKKI! (NO) -negó tajante mi ave.

-Oye tú… ¿_Puffin_, verdad? -intervino _Nore_.

-¡_Mr. Puffin_ para ti, _norska_ maleducado!

-Bueno, bueno… _Mr. Puffin_… si te doy un _fiskur _(pez), ¿nos dejarías solos? -propuso _Nore _como sacar un pescado pequeño de su bolsa.

-¡¿Acaso piensas que puedes comprarme con eso?! ¡¿EH?! -vociferó mi mascota, fingiéndose ofendida.

-Bueno… supongo que no… ¿Qué tal si te doy dos?

-¿¡Pero quién has creído tú que soy yo?!

-De acuerdo. Tres, y es mi última oferta…

-Aggghhh… -Puffin empezó a vacilar-. ¡Está bien! –aceptó al fin.- ¡Pero ni se te ocurra volver a tratar mal a _Is_, o te regreso a tu tierra a picotazos, ¿entiendes?! -amenazó, furioso-. ¡Y tú, mocoso, no permitas que este _norska_ sin modales te haga sentir mal de nuevo!

-¡Deja de darme órdenes! -exigí yo, molesto-. ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me digas mocoso!

-Bueno, bueno, como sea… voy a estar parado en la rama más alta de aquel abedul vecino, por si me necesitas… -dicho esto, tomó los tres peces de la mano derecha de mi _bróðir_ y alzó el vuelo-. ¡Y ya sabes… si _cierta persona_ vuelve a amenazarte… sólo llámeme… y le daré una buena lección…! -se dejó entender a duras penas, al tener la boca llena, mientras se alejaba.

_Nore _y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

-_Is_… -dijo al fin, agachándose y poniéndose a mi altura-. _Jeg beklager_, _lillebror_… no debí gritarte… -se disculpó.

-Pero lo hiciste -le reproché, poniendo un puchero.

-Sé que lo hice… y en verdad lo siento. Pero, no debes echarme toda la culpa. Fue la presión que vengo soportando hasta ahora la que me hizo estallar… -confesó mi bróðir, abrumado.

-¿Presión? ¿Te refieres a tu jefe, y la nueva religión, y lo de dejar de ser vikingo?

-Sí, y, lamentablemente, incluso _Danmark_, mi mejor amigo, se ha puesto en mi contra**(3)**… -suspiró él, con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

-¿Tu mejor amigo?

-Mi mejor amigo… el tipo que me acompañó en todos mis viajes a través del mar, junto al cual saqueé pueblos y viví muchas aventuras. Pero, ahora que ha decidido ser cristiano, me temo que esos días terminaron...

-¿É… él se hizo cristiano? ¡¿Por qué?! -inquirí yo, sorprendido.

-Conveniencia política, entre otras razones… pero, lo peor de todo es que ha tratado de obligarme en varias ocasiones a aceptar su fe… -

-¿Obligarte? -pregunté, incrédulo.

-Sí… aunque ahora, ya no tendrá que seguir intentándolo... porque mi rey lo ha conseguido por él… Pero, al fin y al cabo, todo eso… todo eso no me importa demasiado. La verdadera razón por la cual estoy tan angustiado… es por ti…

-¿Por mí? -inquirí, sorprendido.

-Sí. La verdad, no me importa lo que me pase a mí. Pero no puedo permitir que mi jefe y su "preferido", ese sinvergüenza de _Þangbrandr_, te lastimen a ti…

-¿Sinvergüenza? ¿Y que ambos me lastimen?

-Sí. No tienes idea de la influencia que ese misionero maldito tiene sobre mi rey. Olaf cree en todo lo que ese charlatán dice y lo peor es que le ha convencido de hacer barbaridades a todos aquellos que no quisieron hacerse cristianos en mi reino…

-¿Ba… barbaridades? ¿Q… qué les hizo?

-Los torturó y mató de formas que no te imaginas…

-¿E… en serio?

-Sí… Y yo no podría soportar si te hace algo parecido a ti sólo porque no quieres convertirte a su fe…

-Pe… pero _Nore_… tú no dejarías que él me hiciera daño, ¿verdad?

Mi _bróðir_ se calló, y agachó ligeramente la cabeza. Creo que no sabía exactamente qué responderme.

-Yo… lo haría… definitivamente haría hasta lo imposible por protegerte… pero, desgraciadamente, eso no garantiza nada… -me confesó, impotente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunté yo, sin entender nada.

-_Olaf_ es el jefe. Él manda. Yo soy su reino, y él es mi rey. Yo soy su súbdito, y tengo que obedecerle. Y, si él o su "representante" quieren lastimarte, desgraciadamente yo no podría hacer mucho para detenerlos…

-Pero _Noru_… -protesté.

-_Jeg beklager_. Mi rey tiene más poder que yo… -afirmó él, con la cabeza agachada.

No lo podía creer. ¿Mi hermano se estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente? ¿Qué había pasado con el chico decidido y valiente que había conocido hace un siglo?

-¿Sabes una cosa, _elsti bróðir_? Ya no eres el mismo de antes… -le reclamé, decepcionado.

Creo que a _Nore_ le dolieron esas palabras. Probablemente porque, en parte, eran ciertas.

-Lo sé _Is_. Lo lamento…

-Creí que te pondrías de mi lado, y que juntos resistiríamos a esa nueva religión. Pero ahora, te has vuelto igual que tu amigo _Denmark_… -lo acusé.

-¿Igual que _Denmark_? -preguntó él, confundido.

-Sí. Te has hecho cristiano por conveniencia, y ahora pretendes obligarme a aceptar tu fe contra mi voluntad…

-Probablemente sea cierto. Pero yo, a diferencia de Dan, lo hago porque me importas y porque quiero protegerte, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? -preguntó él, desesperado.

-¡No importa cuál sea la razón! ¡Eso no justifica nada! -repliqué yo.

-Eso lo justifica todo, _Is_. Ahora, deja de armar un drama, y prométeme que aceptarás ser cristiano… -volvió a insistir.

-¡Pero no quiero! -rebatí yo nuevamente.

Las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto. _Nore_ siempre fue obstinado, y yo… también. Al fin y al cabo, éramos hermanos.

-_Is_…

-¿Qué…?

-No quiero que te lastimen. Por fav_or_, prométeme… -mi _bróðir_ no pensaba darse por vencido.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo de lo que me puedan hacer! ¡Yo no soy un cobarde…! -el problema era que yo tampoco quería ceder. -Yo no tengo miedo… como tú… ¡Tú, _Norge_, tú eres el cobarde! ¡Tú tienes miedo! -le incriminé, furioso.

-Sí _lillebror_. Es verdad. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de perderte… -por eso, cuando escuché que Olaf mandaría a su sanguinario misionero hasta aquí, no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados. Haciendo gala de mi terquedad, me subí a ese barco con _Þangbrandr_, aun contra la voluntad de mi Rey, ¿sabes por qué, verdad?

Yo me quedé callado, en ademán indiferente. No quería saber (o entender) sus razones.

-Porque convencerte por las buenas, antes de esos dos locos utilicen la fuerza, fue la mejor manera de protegerte que se me ocurrió -argumentó él-. Ahora, _Is_, _vennligst_ (por favor), _vennligst_, prométeme que te someterás a esta nueva fe… -me rogó, exasperado ante mi terquedad.

Yo permanecía mudo, con la postura firme, los brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada hacia otro lado. Entras palabras, "¡NO QUIERO, NORE, Y NO VAS A OBLIGARME…!"

Mi hermano lanzó un suspiro de frustración. "Me he topado con la horma de mi zapato", seguro pensaba.

-Está bien _lillebror_. Déjame entender. No vas a prometer ser cristiano ni por temor a mi Rey, ni a su misionero… ni siquiera por lo que pueda ocurrir con tu pueblo y contigo mismo, ¿verdad? -preguntó él

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Comprendo eso. Pero, ¿lo prometerías por mí? -me preguntó, casi suplicante, tomándome del rostro con ambas manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Era su último recurso para convencerme…

-¿Ehhh? ¿Po… por ti? -pregunté yo, vacilando en mi postura.

Mi hermano asintió con la cabeza.

-Por mí _Is_… por mí, no te negarías, ¿verdad?

¡_Danmit_! ¿Por qué tenía que llevar la situación hasta ese extremo? Él sabía que yo lo quería, y que, a estas alturas, ya no podría oponerme…

-No… por ti… nunca me negaría… -confesé- pero…

-_Is_… _vennligst_… _vennligst, _tienes que prometerlo por mí, por tu_ elsti bróðir_… ¿lo harás, cierto? -insistió, abrazándome con fuerza.

Maldito chantajista. Al final, no pude soportar más la presión. Lamentablemente, mi corazón pudo más que mi fuerza de voluntad… ahhhh… todavía me avergüenzo al recordarlo…

-Sí _elsti bróðir_… te lo prometo -accedí al fin-. Te prometo que me haré cristiano, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides…

-Ahhhhhh… _takker gudene_… -suspiró _Norge_ aliviado, agradeciendo, irónicamente, a los dioses de _Åsgard, _por haber logrado su objetivo de hacerme prometer que me "cristianizaría"…

* * *

Tsk… al fin y al cabo, me vi obligado a ir a las clases religiosas con ese misionero y su _kjóll_ (vestido), o _prestekjole_ (sotana)… o como sea que se haya llamado esa cosa que traía encima. La verdad, lo que me enseñaba me gustaba. Ese libro, la _Biblía_, tenía cosas interesantes. Pero _Þangbrandr_ no me agradaba. Era malo. Él decía que las personas debían amarse unas a otros, pero él mismo era un asesino. ¡Mató a uno de mis _berserkers_ (guerrero vikingo) sólo porque lo contradijo!

Cierto día fui con Norge a ver uno de mis _goshverir_, como era costumbre todas las tardes desde que llegó. Entonces, le conté cómo me sentía.

-Sé que ese hombre no es bueno, _Is_. Ten cuidado con él -me advirtió mi _bróðir_, preocupado.

-Yo no quiero tener cuidado con él. Yo simplemente quiero que se vaya para siempre de mi isla… -repliqué, molesto.

-Te entiendo, _lillebror_. Pero debes ser fuerte y aguantar un poco más. Cuando él crea que has aceptado todas sus enseñanzas, seguro se irá… -trató de calmarme.

-Ese es otro problema… creo que a mi gente tampoco le agrada ese tipo. Yo puedo tolerarlo sólo por ti y por la promesa que te he hecho, _elsti bróðir_, pero, me pregunto, ¿cuánto aguantarán ellos? ¿Y acaso aceptarán las enseñanzas de alguien que les cae tan insoportable?

-Eso depende de ti. Ellos aguantarán mientras tú lo hagas, y aceptarán lo que tú aceptes. Tú eres su representante, y debes darles el ejemplo.

-Ya lo sé pero, no es tan fácil… -me lamenté, agobiado.

-Realmente no lo es. El deber de una nación es difícil. A veces tiene que tomar decisiones que afectarán a todas las personas que lo conforman. Pero tú eres fuerte _lillebror_. Eres todavía más fuerte que yo. Sé que elegirás hacer lo que es correcto, y que convencerás a los demás de que lo hagan…

-Eso espero… -suspiré, mientras el _goshver_ que observábamos hacía erupción, elevando una enorme columna de agua hirviendo y vapor al aire.

-Hey, por cierto, ¿dónde está tu avecilla gruñona? -preguntó curiosamente mi hermano en cuanto el espectáculo hubo terminado- ¿Se ido otra vez al mar, a pescar?

-¡Ah, te refieres a _Mr. Puffin_...! Pues sí, lo hace todos los días, como a esta hora… -respondí, haciendo memoria.

-Uf… que bueno… -suspiró él, aliviado-. No sé qué pienses tú pero, tengo la impresión de que al tipo no le caigo muy bien…

-¡Ah…! No te lo tomes personal… es sólo que a él no le gustan los extranjeros, y, además, es muy desconfiado… -traté excusar a mi frailecillo, un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, al menos tienes de tu lado a un amigo leal y muy, muy protector… -_Nore_ siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Lo sé. _Puffin_ ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, y en verdad lo quiero mucho… -confesé-. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo, ¿de acuerdo?! -exigí, rojo hasta las orejas, y maldiciéndome internamente por haber expuesto mi lado débil. ¡Si esa ave descubría mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, no me dejaría en paz nunca!

-Está bien, está bien, _lillebror_, lo prometo… -me aseguró _Nore_, un poco sorprendido por mi reacción-. De verdad eres como un _geysir_, ¿lo sabías? -señaló, refiriéndose obviamente a mi carácter explosivo e imprevisible.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo un _goshver_? ¿Por qué? -pregunté yo, extrañado.

-Ahhhhh… mejor olvídalo… -replicó él.

Después de unos minutos, otra columna de vapor volvió a alzarse hacia el cielo.

-¡Ah, _elsti bróðir_, por cierto! ¡Ya casi termino el libro que me obsequiaste!

-¿De veras? ¿Tan pronto? Vaya, en verdad eres un niño muy, muy inteligente -me aseguró, orgulloso, revolviéndome los cabellos-. Has aprendido a leer más rápido de lo que yo me imaginaba… Y dime, ¿Qué te pareció?

-¡Genial! ¡Las historias sobre los dioses son increíbles! -exclamé, entusiasmado.

-Sabía que te gustarían…

-Ah, pero eso sí, lo he hecho a escondidas, y nadie se ha enterado… -le susurré, casi confidencialmente.

-Bien hecho, _lillebror_… -me felicitó él-. En verdad eres muy listo…

Otro _goshver _explosionó entonces.

-_Norge_, la próxima semana habrá _Segulljós_ (aurora boreal), ¿la veremos juntos, cierto? -pregunté, expectante.

-No lo creo, _Is_. _Jeg beklager_ -me respondió él, un poco triste.

-¿EH? ¿Po… por quééé? -inquirí yo, confundido.

-Es que… verás… mañana, yo… yo debo… -_Nore_ se calló por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y de hallar la mejor manera de comunicarme lo que tenía que comunicarme - _Is_, mañana, a primera hora… me voy de tu isla… -otra columna de vapor voló por las aires tras la inesperada noticia.

-Así que te vas… otra vez… -susurré.

-Sí… las cosas están muy inestables en mi nación. Ahora que he visto cuánto has crecido, y que me he asegurado de tu bienestar, debo irme…

-Co…como quieras_ Nore… elsti bróðir_… que… que tengas un viaje pacífico… -sólo atiné a decir, tratando de hacerme el fuerte y de aparentar que no se me había movido ni un pelo por la revelación.

-¿No estás triste? -preguntó él, sorprendido-. Porque yo lo estoy…

-U…un poco… pero… no importa… Voy a estar bien… aun con todos estos problemas encima, y aunque tú no estés aquí a mi lado… para apoyarme… yo… voy a estar bien… -al final, no pude contenerme más, y se me quebró la voz…

Ahhhh… ¿por qué de pequeño era siempre tan dramático? Maldición… espero que _Nore_ no recuerde todas las veces que rompí a llorar en frente suyo… ¡eso sería humillante!

Bueno, como sea… al percibir mi angustia, el _norska_ me abrazó, me acarició los cabellos y dejó que me recostara en su pecho. Como la última vez que nos despedimos, hace más de cien años, él me prometió volver…

-Con tal que no te tardes ciento veinte años… otra vez… -le exigí, con un puchero.

-_Island_, presiento que esta vez nos veremos de nuevo más pronto de lo que ambos imaginamos… -me aseguró, con su voz calmada, tratando de tranquilizarme.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, mi hermano abordó el barco que lo estaba esperando en la playa, no sin antes hacerme repetir mi promesa de convertirme al cristianismo…

-Te odio, _sjó_ (mar). Traes de vuelta a la única persona que realmente quiero en este mundo, y luego te la llevas sin más… -musité, con mucha tristeza, mientras veía a mi hermano, alejarse a bordo de ese navío… por segunda vez… -¿Por qué me odias tanto, _sjó_ insensible?

-Oye, tú… si ese_ norska_ es quien más te importa, dónde quedo yo, ¿eh? -protestó Puffin, haciéndose el herido.

-Dije persona, tú eres un ave, tonto…

-Ja, claro, como no…

Estaba tratando de masticar y tragar la maldita soledad que me oprimía nuevamente el estómago, cuando…

-Joven Island. ¿Está listo para recibir su lección de hoy?

Al voltearme, vi a _Þangbrandr_ a mis espaldas. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio. Mi _bróðir_ acababa de marcharse. Quería estar solo al menos un instante para recuperarme de la tristeza… y sencillamente él se aparecía allí, en el momento más inoportuno…

-Sé que está abatido porque _Norge_ acaba de partir, pero no se preocupe. Seguro él regresará en un par de décadas, si es que vuelve, claro… Al fin y al cabo, usted tiene la culpa por vivir tan apartado del resto del mundo… no tiene idea de lo que esa joven nación presumida y yo tuvimos que atravesar para llegar hasta aquí…

"Odio a este tipo", escupí para mis adentros. Puffin, todavía en mi hombro, empezó a lanzarle graznidos de molestia. Yo tuve que detenerlo. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que mi mascota tenía razón. Agrrr… realmente detestaba a ese monje, detestaba su presencia, detestaba sus aburridos sermones de siempre... ¡Ahhggg! Simplemente no lo toleraba… "Piensa en la promesa que le has hecho a _Nore_" tuve que repetirme varias veces, para poder calmarme.

* * *

Sin embargo, ni siquiera esa promesa pudo detenerme cuando llegué a mi límite. Tras seguir escuchando al misionero varias veces, quizás hubiese aceptado el cristianismo, de no ser por los asesinatos despiadados que cometió contra algunos de mis pobladores que se resistieron a aceptar su doctrina. ¿Pero quién se había creído ese _óánægður_ (infeliz) que era?

Ni mi gente ni yo pudimos tolerar más. Indignados, lo obligamos a largarse de nuestra tierra. Quizás fue un grave error, pero simplemente no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados después de lo que hizo.

-Perdóname _elsti bróðir_. He roto mi promesa… -susurré, mientras veía al barco de ese misionero alejarse y desaparecer en el mar, al igual que el navío de mi hermano hace unos meses.

Claro, lo primero que el tipo hizo al regresar a _Noregur_, fue acusarme a mí y a mi gente con el Rey. Y seguro que mi _bróðir_ estaba ahí presente. No quiero imaginarme su cara cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido, de que yo no había sido fuerte y que al final había faltado a mi palabra.

Unas semanas después, empezamos a sentir las consecuencias de nuestra decisión.

-¡Señor _Ljósvetningagoði _**(4)**! -exclamó un día uno de mis marineros, tras llegar a tierra y bajar apresuradamente de su barco, dirigiéndose conmocionado al _Lögsögumaður_-. ¡Los _norska_… no nos dejan acceder a sus puertos…! ¡Han dicho que… mientras no nos arrepintamos y aceptemos du fe… no van a comerciar más con nosotros!

No lo podíamos creer. Sin duda, ese fue un golpe duro para nuestra economía. _Noregur_ constituía nuestro principal socio comercial. ¿Qué debíamos hacer?

-No… no lo sé… -respondí cuando _Ljósvetningagoði_ me hizo esa pregunta. ¡Era cierto! ¡Había demasiadas cosas en mi pequeña cabeza como para tomar una decisión correcta en ese momento!

Ah… recordé las palabras de _Nore_…

"El deber de una nación es difícil. A veces tiene que tomar decisiones que afectarán a todas las personas que lo conforman. Pero tú eres fuerte _lillebror_. Eres todavía más fuerte que yo. Sé que elegirás hacer lo que es correcto…"

Tsk… claro… ojalá fuera verdad…

-Joven _Ísland_, sé que no es fácil, pero necesito su opinión para decidir cómo sobrellevaremos la situación…

En ese momento, yo deseaba no ser _yo_. Ser _Ísland_ a veces era tan, tan difícil...

-¡_Ísland_, por favor, tiene que decir algo al respecto! -exigió mi jefe, exasperado. Yo no pude soportar más la presión…

-¡Aggghhhh…! -exclamé mientras salía corriendo, con _Puffin_ en mi hombro y la cabeza a punto de estallarme.

-¡_Ísland_! ¡Regrese aquí…! -_Lögsögumaður_ estaba por salir corriendo tras de mí, cuando un hombre entró de pronto. Yo al verlo, me asusté. Él no era _íslensku _(islandés)…

-¿Qui… quién es? -balbuceé, sorprendido.

-¡_Is_, es un mensajero de los _norska_! -me informó mi mascota, alarmado. No era para menos.

"¡Maldición!, ¿qué clase de noticias traerá ahora?", me pregunté, como detener de golpe mi carrera, regresar a la casa del _Ljósvetningagoði_ y asomarme por detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar mejor, antes de que un tumulto de gente rodeara el lugar y los alrededores…

-_God morgen _(Buenos días). Traigo un mensaje de su majestad, _kong_ _Olaf_, que dice a la letra: "Por medio del noble misionero _Þangbrandr_, traté de convencerlos por las buenas para que aceptaran la santa enseñanza del Señor y salvaran sus almas del averno. Sin embargo, me he enterado con pesar de su renuencia a hacerlo. Ahora, voy a advertirles lo siguiente: Tengo como rehenes a todos los _islendingene _(islandeses) que viven en mi reino, incluyendo a _Tjörvi_, el hijo del _Ljósvetningagoði_ y a la prole de otros jefes de los _Ætt_ (jefes locales) y de miembros del _Alþingi _(parlamento islandés). Desgraciadamente, me veré obligado a disponer de las vidas de estos jóvenes si _Ísland_ se niega a cristianizarse. Esperaré su respuesta en un plazo mínimo de un mes, al final del cual mandaré un representante para conocer su decisión. Sé que ahora sí harán lo que es sabio. _Hilsen _(saludos)."

Bueno, creo que es comprensible el alboroto que se armó después de que el mensajero leyó la última palabra de esa carta. Como si no bastara con las represalias contra nuestra economía, el rey _norska_ había tomado cautivos a varios muchachos _íslendingar_ nobles que residían en _Noregur_, incluyendo al hijo del mismísimo _Ljósvetningagoði_.

Y, para "mejorarlo" todo, algunos de mis pobladores influyentes que se habían hecho cristianos gracias a _Þangbrandr_, pero habían callado hasta ahora, aprovecharon las circunstancias, rompieron su silencio y empezar a presionar al _Alþingi _para que el país se sometiera ante las demandas de _Olaf_. Por otro lado, los que se aferraban a la mitología y los dioses no tardaron en reaccionar en contra de esta idea. Al final, mi nación quedó dividida en dos bandos, y parecía que las luchas se desatarían en cualquier momento. La situación se había tornado en verdad crítica. Y era mi culpa, por no haber obedecido a mi hermano. **(5)**

* * *

-_Danmit_ (maldición)… _elsti bróðir_… tú sabrías cómo manejar la situación… yo no puedo… yo soy débil… yo… no sé qué hacer… -sollocé debajo del abedul que era mi escondite. Tenía razones para estar tan angustiado. Ese día se cumplía el mes de plazo para dar una respuesta a los _norska_, y nadie se ponía de acuerdo. Todo era un caos, y yo no podía poner orden. ¿Qué clase de patética nación se suponía que era?

_Puffin_, posado sobre mi hombro, se limitaba a hacerme compañía, sin saber qué decirme esta vez.

-Tú sabes qué hacer, _Is_… pero no conseguirás nada sentándote aquí a llorar… -una conocida voz, fría y misteriosa, me estremeció de pies a cabeza…

"¿Po… podrá ser posible que…?" Al voltear, vi a _Nore_ recostado contra el árbol, a mi lado, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos inexpresivos que siempre había tenido y una ligera sonrisa en los labios…

-_E_…_e_…_elsti bróðir_… ¡¿_ELSTI BRÓÐIR_?! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! -pregunté, incrédulo.

-¿Acaso conoces otro igual a mí? -me respondió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa-. Te dije que volvería pronto…

-¡Pero no pensé que tan pronto! ¡Estoy realmente feliz de verte! -exclamé extasiado, lanzándome a los brazos de mi hermano.

-¡Oigan, oigan ya basta de cursi amor fraterno! -_Puffin _arruinó el momento-. ¡Y tú, _norska_, no puedes venir acá como si nada después del problema en que tú rey nos ha metido! -vociferó, molesto.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver en la decisión de su majestad…

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues si eso es verdad, y si quieres a _Is _tanto como dices, demuéstralo y convence a tu jefe de que nos deje en paz! -exigió mi ave.

-Me temo que hacerlo sería imposible -admitió mi hermano-. Pero, ayudar a mi _lillebror_ a sobrellevar la situación, sí está dentro de mi alcance, y es precisamente la razón de que haya regresado….

-¿En verdad me ayudarás, _Nore_? -pregunté, esperanzado.

-Te ayudaré, _Is _-aseguró él-. Sin embargo, serás tú quién, al fin de cuentas, hará lo principal.

-¿Yo? Pero _elsti bróðir_… yo no puedo hacerlo… yo soy un inútil… Ni siquiera pude mantener mi promesa… lo siento mucho… -sollocé, cabizbajo.

-No _Is_, soy yo el que tiene que pedirte disculpas… -dijo él, poniendo su mano derecha sobre mi hombro.

-¿Eh? -levanté la cabeza, sorprendido.

-Yo te presioné hasta el extremo para que me obedecieras, y eso estuvo mal, sin importar lo preocupado que haya estado por ti. Ahora, voy a dejar que tú mismo tomes tu decisión.

-¿Yo… yo mismo? -titubeé.

-Tú mismo, _Is_ -me confirmó él.

-¡No puedes pedirle que haga eso! -protestó _Puffin_- ¡_Is _es todavía una nación muy joven y sin experiencia! ¡Él aún no puede tomar esa clase de decisiones!

-Será joven, pero es hora de que empiece a madurar… -replicó mi hermano.

-¿Madurar? ¡Pero _elsti bróðir_! ¡Tú tenías razón! ¡_Olaf_ es terrible! ¡Quiere volverme pobre, y además, matar a varios de mis nobles para conseguir que yo le obedezca! ¡Me ha dejado sin opciones!

-No tomes una decisión por temor. Para hacer una elección correcta, deberás tener en cuenta varios factores. Qué piensan tus líderes, qué piensa tu gente, y qué piensas tú mismo. Al final, sopesa las opciones, y elige lo que es mejor para todos…

-Pero estoy demasiado confundido… -me lamenté- _Elsti bróðir_, necesito tu ayuda... -le supliqué.

-De acuerdo, _lillebror_… -dijo, mientras se sentaba conmigo al pie del abedul- trataré de aconsejarte lo mejor posible, pero tú decidirás al final. Esta vez no te obligaré a aceptar o rechazar nada. Anda, cuéntame la situación...

* * *

Tras hablar largo y tendido con _Nore_, al fin tomé mi decisión. De cualquier modo, todavía me sentía inseguro.

Entonces, ambos nos dirigimos al _Alþing_.

-_Nore_… ¿y si ellos no quieren escucharme? -le pregunté, inseguro, mientras caminaba detrás suyo.

-Ellos van a escucharte -me tranquilizó-. Tú representas a su reino, y están en la obligación de hacerlo. Sólo debes tener confianza en ti mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

Al llegar, encontramos a todos los miembros del parlamento reunidos en una sesión extraordinaria para zanjar la cuestión. _Ljósvetningagoði_, el _logsogumadur_, estaba a la cabeza.

-Hermanos, la tensión está alcanzando su punto máximo. Por el bien de nuestra nación, de nuestra gente y de nuestras familias, debemos decidir ahora…

-G_od morgen_… -saludó mi hermano al entrar a la sala, interrumpiendo al hombre. -Soy el representante de _Norge_. Su majestad, el rey _Olaf_, me ha enviado para conocer su elección…

Se levantó un murmullo en el lugar…

-¡Tú estás aquí para obligarnos a aceptar esa nueva fe! -alzó de pronto la voz uno de los parlamentarios…

-¡Esa nueva fe es la única verdadera y aquella nos dará la salvación! ¡Todos debemos convertirnos ahora! -replicó otro.

Entonces, se desató un verdadero tumulto. Voces, insultos, arengas llovían de acá para allá.

-¡SILENCIO! -el _Logsogumadur_, después de un buen rato, logró calmar la situación. ¡Dejemos de actuar como bestias irracionales! Joven representante, queremos escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos… -le pidió a mi hermano.

-_Takk _(gracias). En primer lugar, debo aclarar que no estoy aquí para obligar a nadie a nada. Esta nación ya tiene su parlamento, que será el que tendrá la última palabra, al final de cuentas…

-¡Pero tu Rey nos está presionando por todos los medios! -rebatió alguien.

-Sé lo que su majestad está haciendo, y francamente no comparto su opinión. Les aseguro que soy imparcial, y además debo admitir que admiro su legislación más que la de mi propia nación. La manera democrática en la cual siempre han tomado todos sus acuerdos es impresionante. Estoy convencido de que lo miembros del _Alþing_ lograrán llegar a una decisión equitativa y podrán demostrarle a mi rey que son mucho más civilizados de lo que él se imagina…

Las palabras inteligentes de mi _bróðir_ tranquilizaron a la mayoría, y crearon un ambiente más receptivo.

-Entonces, joven… -mi jefe no supo cómo dirigirse a mi hermano, y titubeó un rato.

-_Norge_… -mi _bróðir_ completó la oración.

-¿_Norge_? -preguntó el _Logsogumadur_, sorprendido.

-Ah sí… Lamento haber olvidado presentarme. Soy _Kongeriket Norge_ (Reino de Noruega) en persona. Mucho gusto…

-¡Jajajaja! -mi jefe de pronto estalló en carcajadas-. ¡Claro, lo conocí hace un mes, cuando llegó hasta aquí con _Þangbrandr_! ¡Lamento no haberlo recordado! ¡Es que ya soy viejo, y me falla un poco la memoria! -agregó, golpeándose suavemente la cabeza.

-Descuide, señor… Además, si hablamos de edad, creo que yo salgo perdiendo…-señaló mi hermano, con seriedad.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vaya, eres simpático aunque no lo parezcas, ¿verdad?! -añadió mi jefe, de buen humor-. ¡Jajajaja!

-Mmmm… si usted lo dice… -respondió _Nore_, no muy convencido de que eso fuera cierto.

Después de un rato, y de que el ambiente se hubo suavizado notablemente, _Ljósvetningagoði _volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bien señor _Noregur_… -se dirigió hacia mi hermano- ya que usted tiene mucha más experiencia con respecto a embrollos como este, ¿qué nos recomienda hacer?

-Ummm… -_Nore_ meditó un rato en lo que debía responder- Definitivamente, deben elegir un mediador... -aconsejó al fin.

-¿Un mediador?

-Sí, un mediador que haga las veces de árbitro. Este deberá escuchar imparcialmente las opiniones de ambos bandos y, al final, llegar a una decisión equitativa que beneficie a todos…

Los parlamentarios entonces decidieron que _Logsogumadur_ era el más capaz para desempeñar ese papel. Él siguió el consejo de _Norge_ y escuchó a todos los representantes de cada grupo en cuestión.

-Bien, creo que al fin he terminado de escuchar las opiniones de todos, ¿verdad? -preguntó mi jefe, agotado. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y dieron expresiones de acuerdo.

-Buen trabajo _Ljósvetningagoði_, pero me temo que se le ha olvidado alguien muy importante… -intervino mi hermano.

-¿Alguien importante? -preguntó él, confundido.

-Sí, señor. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que un buen líder es aquel que escucha a su nación… -mi _bróðir_ se volteó hacia mí, que estaba escondido detrás suyo -Sal_ lillebror_… ahora es tu turno…

-¿Yo? -pregunté, nervioso.

-Sí, tú…

El corazón me latía mil por hora. Yo ya había elegido una opción y debía comunicárselo a los demás. Sin embargo, ¿me oirían ellos?

-Pero _Nore_… -protesté yo.

-Island… sé que lo harás bien… -me aseguró él.

Alentado por mi hermano, me paré al frente y dije lo que pensaba. Por ratos tartamudeaba y sentía que los nervios acabarían derrotándome. Entonces, me volteaba y le echaba un vistazo a _Nore_, que estaba detrás de mí. Él me daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda para animarme. Gracias a su apoyo, pude terminar mi pequeño discurso de manera decente.

Tras oír lo que pensaba, los parlamentarios guardaron silencio por un momento.

-Entonces… ¿crees que lo mejor para ti es convertirte al cristianismo, pero sin abandonar tus raíces vikingas? -inquirió mi jefe.

-Sí… -asentí tímidamente-. Es la alternativa más justa para todos. Además, no quiero ver a mi gente sumida en una guerra civil, en la pobreza, o en una lucha innecesaria con _Olaf_. No deseo que se derrame ni una gota de sangre inocente, señor.

-Está bien, pequeño _Ísland_. El joven _Noregur_ tiene razón. Tu punto de vista es sin duda el más importante, y voy a tenerlo muy presente cuando tome mi decisión final, como árbitro de esta complicada situación -el hombre se puso de pie, y tomó unas pieles de animales que estaban colgadas sobre un cuerno de alce incrustado en la pared-. ¡Escuchen, miembros del _Alþing_, pequeño _Ísland_ y joven _Noregur_! ¡Yo, el _Logsogumadur_, he sido elegido para resolver la importante cuestión de si nos haremos cristianos o no! ¡En este mismo momento, voy a envolverme con estas pieles sagradas y entraré en estado de contemplación! ¡Quiero que todos salgan de esta sala y me den la tranquilidad necesaria para poder entrar en el silencio mental que requiero! ¡Cuando haya terminado de consultar conmigo mismo y con los espíritus, les comunicaré el fallo definitivo! ¡Deben esperarme afuera hasta ese momento!

Todos obedecimos.

-Bien hecho _lillebror_. Estoy orgulloso de ti… -me felicitó _Nore _una vez que estuvimos parados afuera.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad crees que lo hice bien? -pregunté, incrédulo.

-Sí. Hablaste con mucha madurez, y ellos te escucharon. No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

-No lo fue, pero aun así estuve muy nervioso.

-Eso es normal. Con la práctica, aprenderás hablar con más naturalidad. Ya lo verás…

-Espero que sí. De todas maneras, aun me siento mal por haber tomado una decisión precipitada al inicio, sin haberte escuchado, y sin medir las consecuencias... -me lamenté, culpable.

-No tienes que atormentarte por eso, _Is_. Aun a las naciones más poderosas les ocurre.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Pero ellas logran salir adelante porque se dan cuenta de sus errores a tiempo y los corrigen, igual que tú has hecho ahora…

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, el _Logsogumadur_ al fin salió del salón del _Alþing_. Había tardado casi un día en determinar su fallo.

-¡Escuchen, pobladores de Ísland! ¡Después de haber meditado por muchas horas en esta espinosa cuestión que determinará nuestro futuro, he tomado una decisión final en calidad de árbitro!

Se hizo un silencio expectante.

-¡Mi elección coincide con la del mismo _Ísland_ y de la mayoría de los miembros del parlamento! ¡Nuestra nación se va a convertir oficialmente al cristianismo, pero conservará algunas costumbres que nos heredaron nuestros antepasados vikingos y que pueden seguir practicándose en privado! ¡El fallo es inapelable y debe ser acatado por todos nosotros! -ordenó, con voz firme.

La cuestión religiosa se había resuelto de una vez por todas. Afortunadamente, la decisión de _Ljósvetningagoði_ fue aceptada sin mayores contratiempos por la enorme mayoría.

El _Logsogumadur_, que había sido sacerdote pagano hasta ese momento, lanzó sus antiguas representaciones sagradas a la cascada _Goðafoss_. Casi al mismo tiempo, empezaron los bautismos. Aquel díase produjo el_kristnitaka _**(6)**. Aquel día yo me hice cristiano.

Sin embargo, varios aspectos de la mitología nórdica perduraron, gracias al libro que me había regalado _Nore_, y que yo leía y releía a menudo. Aún hasta el día de hoy, mi gente cree en varias criaturas legendarias, como los _trolls_ -no deben burlarse, ¡ellos de verdad existen!

Bueno, volviendo al asunto, todo se arregló de forma pacífica. _Nore_ regresó a su nación satisfecho. Yo al fin me quedaba seguro y tranquilo.

-¡Gracias, _elsti bróðir_! ¡No lo habría logrado sin ti! ¡Por favor, regresa pronto! ¡Te estaré esperando! -exclamé, desde la orilla. Él me devolvió el saludo a lo lejos.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que ese _norska_ hizo un buen trabajo está vez… ¡pero eso no significa que me haya empezado a agradar, ¿entiendes?! -vociferó _Mr. Puffin_, parado sobre mi hombro.

-¡Tú fastidiando de nuevo, come pescados bocón...! ¡Te haría bien cerrar el pico de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?! -lo regañé yo.

Por otro lado, el rey Olaf, tras enterarse de nuestra decisión, liberó a los hijos de mis nobles y restableció el libre comercio con nosotros. Todo volvía a la normalidad… o eso parecía…

La influencia de _Nore_ había sido, en último término, determinante para mi conversión al cristianismo. Y yo le agradecía porque mi isla al fin estaba en paz. Sin embargo él, paradójicamente, no siguió su propio consejo…

_Nore_ llevaba su mitología y su religión en la sangre. Y también era un rebelde nato. Ya sabía yo que no iba a dejarse someter tan fácilmente a una nueva religión y a un rey tan caprichoso…

Pronto, su carácter indomable explotó...

* * *

**(1) Þangbrandr o Þorbrandr **fue un misionero que ya había convertido al cristianismo a Noruega y a las Islas Feroe, y que fue enviado a Islandia en 997 por el rey _Olaf I_ con el propósito de convertir al Cristianismo a los habitantes paganos de la isla. Tuvo éxito con la conversión de algunos caudillos locales, pero se ganó más oponentes que seguidores y tras dos años en Islandia, regresó a Noruega y explicó al rey que había fallado en su intento misionero, que los islandeses se habían burlado de él; y que algunos incluso se habían atrevido a intentar matarle, y que había muy poca esperanza en aquellas tierras de hacerse cristianas. Cuando el rey _Olaf_ supo de esto, se enojó mucho y amenazó con mutilar o matar a todos los paganos islandeses que se encontrasen en la ciudad en aquel momento. Sin embargo, algunos islandeses conversos hablaron con él y le persuadieron de que no lo hiciera. Ellos explicaron que _Þangbrandr_ fracasó porque actuó con violencia y asesinatos

**(2) Olaf I **fue rey de Noruega desde 995 hasta 1000. Fue pagano en un inicio, mientras vivía en el exilio, pero se convirtió al cristianismo luego y regresó a Noruega para reclamar el trono, que finalmente consiguió. Entonces, inicio la tarea de convertir el país al cristianismo usando todos los medios a su alcance. Destruyó templos y torturó y asesinó paganos, consiguiendo convertir Noruega en cristiana, al menos nominalmente. Según las Sagas reales, _Olaf_ llevó el cristianismo hasta las Feroe, las Orcadas, las Shetland, Islandia y Groenlandia.

**(3) **Tras la muerte del primer rey Noruego, _Harald I_, la nación entró en un difícil periodo de guerras civiles y los daneses aprovecharon para avasallar a la nación. Luego, cuando Dinamarca fue cristianizada, trató de imponer su religión a Noruega por la fuerza, pero los noruegos se resistieron y una fuerza invasora danesa fue derrotada en la Batalla de _Hjörungavágr _en 986.

**(4) Lagman: **Cargo legal único en Escandinavia. Tiene sus bases en la tradición germana común, donde los hombres sabios eran consultados para que reciten la ley. Sólo en Escandinavia esta función evolucionó hasta llegar a ser un cargo.

En Islandia eran más conocidos como **Lögsögumaður**. Uno muy conocido fue **Þorgeir Ljósvetningagoði** (O.o), quien presidió el **Alþingi** (Parlamento Islandés) en un momento convulso de la historia de Islandia, cuando surgió la controversia entre los partidarios del cristianismo y el paganismo nórdico.

**(5) **Tras el regreso de Þangbrandr a Noruega en 999, _Olaf I_ adoptó una actitud más radical con los paganos de Islandia. Les negó el acceso a los marinos islandeses a los puertos noruegos y tomó como rehenes a los islandeses que vivían en su país. Eso cortó la isla de su principal socio comercial. Algunos de esos prisioneros eran hijos de eminentes jefes islandeses y el monarca amenazó con matarlos si los islandeses no cambiaban sus creencias. Para la economía del Estado Libre Islandés era crucial mantener unas buenas relaciones con Noruega. Los cristianos islandeses usaron las amenazas del rey para intensificar su campaña de conversión. Las dos religiones rivales dividieron entonces el país y su sociedad estuvo cerca de la guerra civil.

**(6) Kristnitaka: **Significa literalmente "toma de cristianismo", y se refiere al periodo de la cristianización de Islandia que se dio hacia el año 1000. En el proceso tuvo una gran influencia la presión extranjera del rey _Olaf I_ de Noruega y a escala local la intervención del _Alþing_ y la acción del _logsogumadur_, _Þorgeir Ljósvetningagoði_, que era el caudillo de los paganos pero favoreció a los cristianos después de un día y una noche de meditación en silencio bajo una manta de piel y luego decidió que Islandia sería cristiana, convirtiéndose él mismo al cristianismo y lanzando sus ídolos de madera a una cascada, la misma que hoy se conoce como_ Goðafoss_ (la cascada de los dioses). _Þorgeir_, no obstante, permitió a los paganos que siguieran celebrando sus cultos y costumbres en privado. La decisión fue respetada, inmediatamente comenzaron los bautismos.

* * *

**Milenka24:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó mi fic :) :) :) :)! Sí, a mí también me pone mal imaginarme a Noruega estilo salvaje… kyaaaaaaaaah! Sexy, sexy, sexy… (ya, mejor me calmo o ahorita me llevan al manicomio xD). Se me dio por escribir un fanfic histórico porque… ¡amo la historia! Jajajaja, yo también amo a _Is_, es tan kawai!, y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto por el nuevo capítulo (en verdad lo lamento!). Gracias por tu review. Saludos!

* * *

Síííí… Noruega tardó 120 años en volver, y yo tardé el mismo tiempo en publicar el nuevo capítulo… -.-'

_Los que leen este fic:_ -¡RoseKida! ¡Al fin publicaste el nuevo capítulo! ¡Creí que nunca lo harías!

_RoseKida:_ -Oigan, ¿es que acaso no confiaban en mi promesa?

_Los que leen este fic:_ -Sí, pero… ¡te tardaste más de ciento veinte años!

_RoseKida:_ -Es cierto… lo que ocurre es que en mi vida han pasado tantas cosas (estudios, trabajo, familia, un gripe que me ronda y el Mundial (será la fiebre del mundial?) xD) que no pude publicarlo antes… Lo siento...

Jajajaja, xD ahora entiendo a Noruega…

Quizás hubiera publicado esta parte antes, porque ya la tenía lista hace un buen tiempo. Si no lo hice fue porque tenía la idea de unir todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora (que es mucho más que la Cristianización de Islandia) en un solo capítulo, que sin embargo al final resultó muy largo y tuve que volver a dividirlo, así que publiqué sólo esta parte como segundo capítulo…

Por otro lado, sé que actualizo _Excursión sobre la Nieve_ más rápido. La razón es que ahí sólo escribo lo primero que se me viene a mi perturbada imaginación, en cambio en este _fanfic_ tengo que investigar un poco más, y eso hace que avanzar en la historia se haga un poco más lento.

Sinceramente, hoy debí publicarlo más temprano pero estuve viendo los tres partidos, que estuvieron geniales (pobre hermanito España, le dieron la paliza de su vida T_T, Holanda malo! -pero buenazo, buenazo jugando, claro… cof, cof, cof xD-, y gran desempeño de México y Chile).

Por otro lado… los recuerdos de _Is_ continúan (son tan increíblemente largos que ahora tuve que dividirlos en tres partes O.o). Espero terminar con Islandia en el próximo capítulo, porque quiero pasar pronto a Dinamarca y Suecia (que cuando yo escribo algo digo 'voy a hablar un poquito de este tema', y luego me explayo… O.o)

Este… gracias por leer y por favor, déjenme un review (los reviews me hacen feliz y tal vez ahuyentan a la maldita gripe, cuyo virus mi computadora me ha contagiado de tanto andar pegada a ella ._.). Saludos!


	3. Bróðir III

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

Y, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez tratará la **_Sturlungaöld_**(Guerra Civil Islandesa), la **anexión de Islandia a Noruega** y la **alianza personal** entre** Suecia y Noruega**.

Tuve que subirle el rating a T por una pequeña escena que incluí al comienzo, cuando hablaba sobre la guerra civil islandesa (¿por qué incluí esa escena…? No lo sé, a veces soy media dramática O.o).

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia.

* * *

Tsk… ahora que lo pienso, _Nore_ sólo quiso asegurarse de que _Olaf_ no tuviera ninguna excusa para tomar represalias contra mí por ser pagano, y chantajearlo de ese modo. Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que yo estaría seguro, se rebeló contra su rey. Ayudado por _Danmörk_ y _Svíþjóð_, le tendió una emboscada en el mar, lo derrotó y lo obligó a suicidarse. El cristianismo volvía a ser echado de límites noruegos, y el paganismo prevaleció por algunos años más, hasta que fue imposible seguir profesándolo.

El último rey pagano de _Nore_, llamado _Harald Hardråde_, murió en 1066. Con su muerte finalizó la era vikinga, esa era que había representado tanto para mi hermano. Él había sido el primer y el más aguerrido vikingo. Y, claro, fue el último en dejar de serlo. Obligado y de mala gana, tuvo que aceptar el catolicismo al final.

Mmmm… pobre _Nore_… Viéndolo de cierto modo, es comprensible que, aun hoy en día, él añore tanto la época en la cual era el "Terror del Norte". Nunca lo admitirá, claro, pero sé que eso es lo que siente.

Bueno, tampoco es que las cosas le hayan ido tan mal una vez cristianizado. Aunque su era dorada como conquistador vikingo había terminado, inició una nueva, en la cual las ciudades grandes y la cultura empezaron a florecer. Aunque su pueblo sufrió una pequeña época de guerras civiles, estas fueron sofocadas eficazmente por _Haakon IV _**(1)**, uno de los mejores monarcas que tuvo mi hermano. Él llevó a la nación a su máximo esplendor. Con su reinado, _Noregur_ alcanzó la mayor extensión territorial de su historia porque, aunque ya no era un bárbaro saqueador (para esta época ya se había reformado en serio), logró conseguir el dominio sobre muchos territorios vecinos (sí, eso me incluía a mí).

Y, hablando de mí…

Ahhhh… yo estaba atravesando una de las peores etapas desde mi fundación. Aunque _Nore_ me había dejado pacificado unos doscientos sesenta años atrás, las guerras civiles habían vuelto a estallar, bajo el nombre de _Sturlungaöld _**(2)**. Mis corruptos líderes locales empezaron a luchar entre sí por el poder. La comida se agotó rápidamente. Las peleas y escaramuzas reemplazaron al vital pan diario. Mi situación era crítica.

-_Danmit_! ¿Por qué ellos no quieren sentarse a hablar como personas civilizadas…? -me lamenté un día, oculto tras unas piedras, tratando de huir de las flechas y los proyectiles que volaban por los aires. -¡Cof… cof… cof…!- empecé a toser, de repente.

Me veía muy decaído. No era para menos. La desventaja de ser un país es que, todo lo que sucede en tu nación (una inundación, una crisis financiera, o peor aún, una guerra) te afecta directamente.

-No… no lo sé mocoso -me contestó _Puffin_, tembloroso-. Pero sí estoy seguro de una cosa: si continúas así, vas a estar en graves problemas… -señaló, examinándome de pies a cabeza, preocupado por mi estado.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -fue el desgarrador alarido que se escuchó entonces. Y uno más luego. Y otro más después. La sangre llovía a chorros por todos lados.

Cómo detesto las guerras. El clamor de los soldados que caen no te deja pensar. El olor a sangre impregnando el aire es asqueroso. Y el llanto de los niños…

-¡_Mömmu _(Mami)! ¡Tengo hambre! -chilló un niño pequeño, tras abrir la puerta de su casa y salir a la calle, desesperado.

-¡Ya lo sé, pero te he dicho que te quedes adentro! -ordenó su madre, histérica, saliendo detrás de él y tomándolo en brazos.

-¡Pero yo solo quiero preguntarle a mi _pabbi_ (papi) si tiene algo de comer! -insistió el pequeño, lloroso, señalando al campo de batalla. Su padre era obviamente uno de los hombres que estaba luchando.

-¡Él está ocupado ahora…! -replicó la mujer, presa de los nervios-. ¡Ahora, vamos a entrar!

Ella estaba por ingresar al interior de su vivienda, con su hijo a salvo, cuando el pequeño se le escapó de los brazos. -¡Hey! ¡Regresa aquí! -exigió, completamente fuera de sí, al verlo correr hacia el centro de la pelea.

-¡_Pabbi_! -exclamó el niño, dirigiéndose hacia su padre.

El hombre, al sentirse aludido, volteó de inmediato, absolutamente anonadado. Por supuesto que no esperaba encontrarse a su pequeño precisamente allí, frente a él, en plena lucha.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? -le preguntó, visiblemente alterado- ¡VUELVE CON TU _MÖMMU_ DE INMEDIATO! -le ordenó.

-¡Pero _pa_! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Yo sólo quiero… ahhhhh…! -el niño no pudo continuar. Una flecha le atravesó el corazón, y le hizo caer al suelo, muerto.

-¡_SONUUUUR _(HIJOOOO)! -vociferó el soldado, corriendo hacia su pequeño, y levantándolo en brazos, histérico-. ¡NO ES POSIBLE! -rompió a llorar, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

La madre por su parte, no pudo resistir más. A un par de metros de distancia de la puerta de su casa, cayó desmayada. Entonces, alguien salió del interior -tal vez su hermana-, y la arrastró hacia adentro, poniéndola a salvo.

El padre, por otro lado, todavía permanecía en el campo de batalla, aferrado a su hijo. -¡_GUÐ _(Dios)! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HAS QUITADO A MI NIÑO?! -se lamentaba. De repente, uno de sus enemigos apareció a su espalda. Aprovechando que estaba distraído, alzó su espada y lo decapitó.

La cabeza del pobre soldado rodó hasta donde yo me encontraba. Su cuerpo, por otro lado, cayó al piso, abrazado aun a su pequeño.

Yo no pude soportar más la escena. Ver los ojos vacíos de aquel hombre clavados en mí, como si me reclamaran mi parte de la responsabilidad por su muerte y por la de su pequeño, a causa mi indiferente pasividad hasta aquel momento, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mi sensibilidad había sido lastimada por completo. No había duda. Yo había llegado a mi límite. No podía seguir permitiendo más barbaridades.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS SE HA CONVERTIDO ESTA MALDITA NACIÓN? -vociferé, iracundo, frustrado, desesperado, rompiendo a llorar sin más.

Pero mi llanto fue opacado por los gritos provenientes de la casa del frente. La mujer, que obviamente había recuperado el conocimiento, empezó a lamentarse a voz en cuello, al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Luego, los alaridos de más hombres cayendo en el campo de batalla se mezclaron a la confusión. La sangre empezó a llover otra vez.

-Se acabó… -mascullé yo. Entonces, en un acto impulsivo, decidí ponerles fin a esos cuarenta horripilantes años de guerra que habían azotado a mi país.

-¡_IS_! ¡ESPERAAAA! -trató de detenerme _Puffin_, desesperado, jalándome de la capa con el pico. Sin embargo, yo no le hice caso. Sin importarme el fuego cruzado, o las espadas chocando, empecé a cruzar el campo de batalla, en dirección a mi casa.

Esquivando todo, logré al fin llegar a mi vivienda, a duras penas.

-Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… -caí al piso, jadeante, por el esfuerzo que había hecho, aun estando tan enfermo.

Sin embargo, me puse de pie de inmediato.

-¡No es momento para descansar! -me dije a mí mismo, y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio. Entonces, tomé una hoja, una pluma y un tintero.

Los gritos todavía se escuchaban afuera.

De repente, _Puffin_ llegó, revoloteando.

-¡_Is_! ¿Qué es lo que estás hacien… ¿eh?! -preguntó confundido, al verme escribiendo algo.

-¡LLÉVALE ESTO A _NOREGUR_! -le ordené entonces, enrollando la carta que había terminado de hacer y amarrándole un cinto alrededor.

-¡¿EH?! -el ave me miró, y parpadeó dos veces, atónita. -¡Oye _Is_, no sé qué pienses tú, pero yo no soy una paloma mensajera! -replicó, algo sarcástico-. ¡Y no creas que pedirle ayuda a ese _norska_ arrogante sea la mejor solu…!

-¡TE ESTOY DANDO UNA ORDEN, PÁJARO INÚTIL! ¡AHORA, HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! -le ordené, furioso.

-O…oye _Is_, no tienes que gritarme… -lloriqueó él, sorprendido por mi actitud.

-P…perdón… e…es que… e…es que… es la última oportunidad que me queda… -musité, desplomándome al suelo, bastante débil-. Me siento muy mal, _Puffin_… me siento muy mal… y si_ Nore _no interviene… no sé lo que me pueda pasar… -me lamenté, tosiendo varias veces.

Era verdad. Mi frágil cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite.

-_Is_… ¡_Is_…!- mi mascota voló hacia mí, y se detuvo frente a mi cara. Alarmado al ver que perdía el conocimiento, trató de hacerme reaccionar dándome suaves picotazos en la nariz -¡_Is_! ¡No es momento de bromear! ¡_Is_! ¡Despierta! -vociferó, preocupado.

-_Puffin_ -susurré, al ver su tierna y compasiva mirada clavada en mí, en cuanto abrí los ojos-. No es común verte tan angustiado -sonreí al ver su expresión.

-¡Mocoso tonto! ¡Me haz asustado! -me recriminó, algo aliviado.

-_Fyrirgefning_ (lo lamento) -farfullé-. Ahora, haz lo que te he pedido… v_insamlega _(por favor)…

-E…está bien _Is_… pero lo hago únicamente porque me preocupas -aclaró el frailecillo, tomando la carta en su pico -¡Trata… de… resistir… ¿de acuerdo…?! -me dijo, e inmediatamente salió volando por la ventana.

-D…de acuerdo… Y tú… dile a _Nore_… que no se tarde… -fue lo último que pude decir antes de desmayarme.

* * *

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, me encontraba sobre mi cama, envuelto por varias colchas.

-¿Qué… ha pasado…? -pregunté, desubicado.

-¡_Is_! ¡Has vuelto! -vociferó mi mascota, revoloteando sobre mi cabeza.

-¿_Puffin_?

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Y he cumplido con mi misión! -me informó, eufórico, posándose a mi lado

-¿Ehhh…? -sin embargo, yo todavía estaba confundido. Traté de incorporarme a duras penas porque tenía el cuerpo destrozado. Sin embargo, de algún modo me sentía mejor que antes. Entonces me restregué los ojos, y todo se aclaró a mi alrededor.

-Dime… ¿lograste pedirle ayuda a _Nore_? -inquirí, soñoliento.

-¡Sí! ¡Y ese _norska_ al fin hizo algo bueno! ¡Tomó un cargamento enorme de provisiones, las subió en barcos y las trajo hasta aquí!

-¿Eso quiere decir que él… está en mi isla? -pregunté, emocionado.

-¡Sí! ¡Ha hablado con tus jefes! ¡Y los ha convencido de que cesen las luchas a cambio de comida!

-¿E…en serio? -cuestioné, incrédulo, como si todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor en ese momento hubiese sido un sueño.

-¡Ya te dije que sí, mocoso terco! ¡Ahora, come una manzana! -me instó, acercando la fruta a mí.

-¿Eh? -al tomar la manzana entre mis manos y palparla por un momento, volví de pronto a la realidad-. Gracias a Dios… -suspiré, aliviado, dándole un mordisco a la fruta-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-¡Varios días! ¡Odio admitirlo, pero empezabas a preocuparme! -confesó mi mascota, con tristeza.

-Lo lamento… -sólo atiné a decirle yo-. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Ahhh… no lo sé… -mintió mi ave, haciéndose el desentendido.

-_Puffin_… -insistí yo, con voz acusatoria.

-Agggg… ¡Está en la habitación de al lado, ¿contento?! -me reveló al fin, de mala gana.

De inmediato, yo fui corriendo para saludar a _Nore_ y agradecerle por todo -para disgusto de mi mascota. Él, al verme, me abrazó con fuerza, me preguntó unas veinte veces por mi estado de salud, me revisó de pies a cabeza tres veces seguidas y me hizo comer hasta que ya no pude más (mi _bróðir_ siempre ha sido un exagerado sobreprotector, aunque tampoco puedo culparlo por ello. Desde que nací, mi salud ha sido muy frágil… ¡pero él debería entender que yo ya soy un adulto ahora!)

Bueno… regresando a la historia…

La intervención de _Nore_ logró frenar las disputas de mis jefes locales. Al ver que, por culpa de su ambición, la situación se había vuelto desesperada, ellos no tuvieron más opción que someterse y aceptar la ayuda que mi hermano les ofrecía.

Las muertes, la sangre, y el sufrimiento al fin habían cesado.

Yo no podía estar más aliviado. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía es que aquello, como casi todo, tenía un precio. El rey noruego había autorizado el envío de las provisiones a cambio de una condición…

-¿Q…qué me vaya a… vivir contigo? -le pregunté yo a mi hermano, dejando caer el vaso que sostenía al piso, absolutamente anonadado.

-Sí _Is_. Tu pueblo se quedará pacificado, y nadie más tendrá que morir de hambre. Pero, a partir de hoy, vas a estar bajo mi custodia…

¿Qué si aquella noticia me puso de vuelta y media? Pues claro, ¡yo ya llevaba casi cuatrocientos años viviendo en mi amada isla, y nunca había salido de allí! ¡Y ahora, tenía que ir con _Nore_ a su casa -un lugar completamente desconocido para mí- por quién sabe cuánto tiempo! Bueno, al menos estaría con mi hermano… ese era mi único consuelo...

Y mejor no les cuento la reacción de _Puffin _en cuanto se enteró de la "novedad"… con decirles que casi se atraganta con el pez que estaba comiendo…

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Sí… por el bien psicológico de todos… mejor dejar el tema de lado...

El punto es que, esa misma noche, alisté todas mis cosas. Entonces, en una pequeña bolsa, metí algunos de mis "tesoros", aquellas cosas que me recordarían mi hogar cuando yo ya no estuviera allí: un pedazo de roca, una hoja del abedul que siempre había sido mi escondite cuando estaba deprimido, y el libro que _Nore_ me regaló y que yo ya había leído y releído quizás cientos de veces…

Entonces, até la bolsa alrededor mío.

A la mañana siguiente, mi hermano y yo partimos.

-Adiós… -me despedí tristemente de mi tierra, mientras me alejaba de ella a bordo de un barco.

-Tranquilo _lillebror_. Puedes volver y visitar tu isla cuándo quieras, ¿de acuerdo? -trató de animarme mi hermano.

-Ya lo sé pero… de todos modos… voy a extrañarla mucho -me lamenté yo, limpiándome los ojos.

-¡OYE MOCOSO! ¿ACASO PIENSAS ABANDONARME? -vociferó Mr. _Puffin_, apareciendo de pronto y posándose en mi hombro.

-¡Pero tu dijiste que preferías morir antes que irte a vivir a la casa de mi _elsti bróðir_! -repliqué yo.

-¡Pues no lo dije en serio! ¡Además, alguien tiene que ir y cuidarte en esa tierra extraña y llena de _norska _(noruegos), JUM! -argumentó mi mascota, mirando a _Nore_ con recelo.

-Sí claro… lo que pasa es que no quieres quedarte solo… -le recriminé yo.

* * *

Después de un viaje algo cansado, los tres -incluyendo a Mr. _Puffin_-desembarcamos sin mayores problemas en _Bergen_, la capital noruega en aquel entonces.

-Wow…

La verdad, me quedé boquiabierto al ver semejante ciudad. No se comparaba en absoluto a los pequeños poblados que existían en _Ísland_. Probablemente era cinco veces más grande que cualquiera de ellos. Por otro lado, mientras que las casas en mi isla eran pequeñas y rudimentarias, aquí lucían majestuosas y hermosamente decoradas. El bullicio llenaba las calles. Carretas iban y venían.

-¡Bacalao seco! -pregonaban los comerciantes a bordo de ellas.

Pronto me acostumbré a vivir en aquel lugar. El clima era muy similar al de mi tierra. Además, el rey _Haakon _promovía la literatura en aquel entonces. ¡Cómo me gustaba visitar esas bibliotecas enormes y quedarme horas allí leyendo libros de toda clase!

_Puffin_ también estaba encantado. ¿La razón? Montones de bacalao fresco por todos lados, claro.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que a veces me sentía algo deprimido.

-Oiga _herr_ (señor), ¿no ha visto a un niño de unos ocho o nueve años y cabello plateado por aquí? -le preguntó _Nore_ a uno de sus marineros un día, llegando hasta el puerto de la ciudad, algo agitado.

-Ah, sí, ese pequeño tan tímido… está allá, mirando al mar desde hace rato… -le respondió el hombre, dejando de envolver sus redes para señalarme a mí.

-Mmmm… debí sospecharlo… _takk_ (gracias)…

Yo, por mi parte, me había encaramado hasta lo alto del muelle, y, sentado allí, permanecía pensativo.

"Ya es otoño… mi abedul debe haber cambiado de color…" -me decía mi mismo, contemplando la hoja seca de aquel árbol que tanto quería y que me hacía recordar a mi isla. La acababa de sacar de la bolsa que tenía amarrada a la cintura.

"También extraño a mis _goshverir_… _Nore_ no tiene nada que se les parezca…"

"Por otro lado, espero que mi gente se encuentre mejor… que no hayan vuelto a surgir las guerras… ni el hambre… y que nadie esté sufriendo igual que antes…"

"El _sjó_ (mar) me separa tanta distancia de mi tierra…" -suspiré melancólicamente.

-Niño malcriado, ¿dónde te habías metido?- me susurró mi hermano al oído, apareciendo de pronto a mi lado e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿_Nore? _¿C…cu…cuándo llegaste? -le pregunté yo, algo nervioso.

-Mmmm… como hace un minuto, después de recorrer por casi cuatro horas toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, y de haber tenido que treparme hasta aquí arriba para poder ubicarte -me recriminó él, con su tono de voz neutro de siempre, pero un ligero toque de molestia.

-_F_…_fyrirgefðu_ (l…lo siento)! -me disculpe, algo avergonzado.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero realmente me tenías preocupado. De ahora en adelante, antes de ir a cualquier lado, primero debes pedirme permiso, ¿de acuerdo? -me regaño él.

-D…de acuerdo, _elsti bróðir_… -le respondí yo, cabizbajo.

Supongo que entonces, _Nore_ percibió algo de tristeza en mí, porque cambió su expresión de "ligeramente" fastidiado por una de "ligeramente" preocupado (ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo soy una de las pocas personas que siempre ha tenido la habilidad de descifrar lo que _Nore_ realmente está sintiendo tras esa cara de _poker_).

-_Is_, ¿te pasa algo? -me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado, y tratando de mostrarse empático.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. Estás decaído.

-Claro que no. S…sólo te parece… -repliqué, haciéndome el desentendido.

-_Is_… no puedes engañar a tu _eldste bror_. ¿Extrañas tu isla, verdad? -me preguntó él con toda sinceridad, mientras las olas rompían contra el muelle.

-L…la verdad es que sí… -le confesé al fin, no pudiendo soportar su azul y profunda mirada fija en mí por más tiempo-. Aunque, tal vez sea un poco más complicado de lo que parece…

Entonces, le conté a mi hermano todo lo que sentía.

-Ya veo. Lo que realmente sucede es que tienes miedo, _lillebror_. Temes que las luchas y el hambre vuelvan a azotar tu nación mientras tú estás lejos, ¿verdad?

-Sí… y eso… sería horrible… -en ese momento, todos los recuerdos de la guerra volvieron a mi mente y la anegaron.

Aunque yo ya me había recuperado en muchos aspectos (_Nore_ decía que en aquellos meses viviendo junto a él había subido de peso y mi piel tenía algo más de color que antes) la verdad es que todavía estaba emocionalmente destrozado. Muchas de las cosas que había visto durante aquellos cuarenta años de_ Sturlungaöld _-como la escena del padre muriendo junto a su hijo-habían logrado traumatizarme.

Al ver que rompía a llorar, mi _bróðir _no supo exactamente qué hacer…

-_I_…_Is_… -sólo atinó a decir, mientras me acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Creo que _Nore _no esperaba que yo estuviese tan afectado. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre y destrozos por todos lados.

Pero la verdad, es que yo nunca lo había estado…

-¡Odio las guerras! ¡No quiero que ninguna otra vuelva a estallar en mi país nunca! -lloriqueé, frenético.

-_Is_…

-¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, esos malditos _goðar_ seguirían matándose y matando a mi gente como a ganado! -chille, lanzándome sobre mi hermano y aferrándome a él con fuerza, mientras lloraba profusamente.

-_Is_, no tienes que acordarte de eso. Ya pasó,_ lillebror_… -trató de consolarme él, como pasar una mano por mis cabellos.

-¡Ya lo sé… pero… no puedo… olvidarlo…! -repliqué yo, gimoteando, dolido-. Tengo… pesadillas con eso… todas las noches…

-¿Eh? ¿Pesadillas?

¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡SUEÑO QUE LA _STURLUNGAÖLD_ SE VUELVE A REPETIR! ¡YA NO QUIERO! ¡YA NO QUIERO QUE MI GENTE VUELVA A ASESINARSE ENTRE SÍ! -vociferé con todas mis fuerzas, tras lo cual me volví a quebrar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que guardarte todo eso… todo este tiempo… _Is_… -sólo atinó a decir _Nore, _mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, y me acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. -Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Realmente no tienes de qué preocuparte, _lillebror_… -me aseguró, una vez que yo me hube calmado lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo… estás tan seguro…? -le pregunté.

-Porque la paz ha sido firmada. Ahora, tu nación está sometida a mi rey y tú estás directamente bajo mi cuidado. ¿Entiendes lo aquello significa, verdad?

-¿Qué tú vas a protegerme y que vas a velar por la tranquilidad en mi isla?

-Sí, _Is_. Yo no voy a permitir que otra guerra vuelva a estallar nunca en tu nación -me aseguró, con su voz sosegada-. Te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí, cierto?

-_Já _(Sí)… -asentí con la cabeza, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, mucho más sereno que antes. -_Ég elska þig_,_ elsti bróðir_ (te quiero, hermanito mayor) -le dije, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero, _lillebror_…

* * *

Aquella misma noche, yo permanecía sentado en mi cama, tembloroso. Una pequeña vela iluminaba tenuemente mi oscura habitación. _Puffin _dormía a mi lado, sobre su nido improvisado, soltando fuertes ronquidos de rato en rato.

-Bacalao… amo el bacalao… -balbuceaba.

De un momento a otro, yo decidí tomar mi almohada y bajarme con suavidad de la cama. Entonces, caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí, salí de mi cuarto y la cerré tras de mí con cuidado, procurando no despertar a mi mascota.

A pasos cortos, me dirigí hacia el dormitorio de mi hermano.

Una vez allí, entré con timidez, y caminé en puntillas hasta llegar a su cama, a la cual me trepé con cuidado.

-_N_…_Noru_… -le susurré al oído, samaqueándolo levemente.

-¿E…ehhhh? -farfulló él, medio adormilado-. _Den_… si me estás despertando nuevamente… porque quieres saber en dónde guardo la cerveza… juro que te descabezo… -masculló, como darse la vuelta y golpear a su almohada.

-¿Eh? ¿_Den_? -pregunté yo, confundido-. ¡No _Nore_! ¡No soy _Den_! ¡Soy yo, _Is_!

-¿Ehhhh? ¿_Is_? ¿Mi _lillebror_? -balbuceó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡_Já_! ¡Soy yo!

-Ah… debí sospecharlo… Perdóname, creo que te confundí con alguien más… aunque no sé cómo fue eso posible… -se recriminó, sentándose sobre su cama y restregándose la cara-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-B…bueno… la verdad es que sí… t…tuve una pesadilla… o…otra vez… -me lamenté, gimoteando.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Sí… t…tengo miedo… -lloriqueé, abrazando a mi hermano-. _Noru_, ¿p…puedo dormir contigo? -le pregunté, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Dormir… conmigo…? -titubeó él, sorprendido por la propuesta.

-¡Já! ¡_Vinsamlegast_!- le supliqué.

-Bu…bueno… está bien _lillebror_… -aceptó al fin, un poco inseguro. Después de todo, él siempre había vivido sólo y no estaba acostumbrado a arrullar a nadie. -Pon… pon tu almohada aquí…-me pidió, señalando la cabecera de la cama- y tú te acuestas… acá…

-¡Como tú digas! ¡_Takk_, _elsti bróðir_! -inmediatamente, yo me acomodé en el huequito que mi hermano me había hecho a su lado, feliz.

Al poco rato, los dos estábamos durmiendo juntos.

-_Nore_… -susurré de pronto, rompiendo la calma…

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podíamos visitar mi isla cuando yo quisiera?

-Sí…

-¿Podemos ir allá pronto? Quiero ver si mi abedul ha cambiado de color…

-¿Tu abedul? ¿Ese debajo del cual siempre te escondes cuando estás triste?

-¡Ajá! ¿Por qué no partimos a verlo mañana mismo? -propuse, entusiasmado.

-Me gustaría, _lillebror_. Pero, estos días estoy esperando la visita de alguien, para discutir temas importantes que afectarán en gran manera a mi nación… ¿Qué te parece si vamos la próxima semana?

-¡Está bien! -acepté de inmediato, eufórico-. ¡Es genial! ¡En una semana podré ver a mi abedul! ¡Y también a mis _goshverir_!

-Realmente extrañas a tu isla, ¿cierto?

-Sí… -admití yo-. ¡P…pero no me malinterpretes! ¡No es que no esté feliz de estar contigo, porque en verdad lo estoy! -aclaré de inmediato-. Lo que sucede es que… es raro…

-¿Raro?

-Cada vez que tú partías de mi isla, yo te extrañaba con todas mis fuerzas… pero ahora que vivo contigo, extraño mi tierra… ¿Qué complicado, no? -sonreí.

-Creo que te entiendo, _lillebror_. Descuida. Es normal que echemos de menos lo que yo no tenemos al lado. Pero somos países, y tenemos que acostumbrarnos a dejar ciertas cosas atrás... aunque no nos guste… porque ese es nuestro destino… -empezó a susurrar mi hermano con tristeza, casi para sí mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, _Nore_? -pregunté, confundido.

-Nada _Is_. Olvídalo. Ahora duérmete…

-D…de acuerdo… -obedecí, y me acurruqué al lado de mi _bróðir_-. _Á morgun_ (hasta mañana).

-_I morgen_,_ lillebror_…

* * *

Al día siguiente, yo me encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor de la casa de _Nore_, comiendo un pan dulce muy rico.

-Mhhh…

-¿Te gusta, _lillebror_?

-¡Me encanta! ¿Cómo se llama?

-_Kaffebrød_. Y, como su nombre lo indica, se toma con café… -señaló, sirviéndome una taza grande llena de la aromática bebida.

-¡Café! ¡Me encanta el café!

-Yo lo sé. Es delicioso, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! -asentí, tomando un sorbito.

-Por cierto _Is_, ¿dónde está tu frailecillo maleducado? -me preguntó Noruega, extrañado de que el ave no estuviera por ahí molestándolo. -Le había guardado algunos pescados para el desayuno…

-Ah… pues él se levantó muy temprano, me dijo que ya estaba cansado de ser alimentado por humanos, y que prefería ir a buscar su propia comida fresca. Entonces, salió volando hacia el mar…

-Tsk… que animal más caprichoso. Y, por cierto, ¿no está enojado porque anoche lo dejaste durmiendo solo?

-¡Para nada! Más bien, se encuentra feliz de que la habitación ahora sea para él solo… ese pequeño acaparador… -mascullé, molesto.

Entonces, se hizo un silencio.

_Nore_ estaba absorto tomando su adorado café, mientras que yo me había quedado mirando fijamente su cabello.

-Oye _Is_, ¿pasa algo malo? -me preguntó él darse cuenta de mi expresión.

-N…no precisamente… p…pero… no me había dado cuenta de que llevabas ese… ¿qué es eso, _Nore_? -inquirí con curiosidad, señalando el pasador que yacía en el costado derecho de su cabeza, muy cerca de su rizo flotante.

-Ah, te refieres a esto… pues es la _Nordisk korsflagg_ (Cruz escandinava)…

-¿La _Nordisk_ qué…?

-La _Nordisk korsflagg_… Es un símbolo de la religión cristiana…

-Oh, ya veo… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Me la regalaron…

-¿Te la regalaron? ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Eh, pues, verás…

-¡_NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_! -se escuchó una escandalosa voz, que no combinaba para nada con la atmósfera tranquila del lugar. De repente, la puerta de la cocina fue abierta con violencia, yo solté un gritito por la impresión y a _Nore_ le dio tic en el ojo.

-Hablando del diablo… -bufó mi hermano, con molestia.

¡_NOR_! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! -exclamó la persona que acaba de aparecer frente a nosotros.

Yo me quedé mirándolo como si hubiera salido de otro planeta. Era un rubio muy, muy alto, de ojos azules, cabello alborotado y enorme sonrisa.

-Quién no se daría cuenta de que acabas de llegar, si entras haciendo tanto alboroto, _dum_ (tonto)… Además, llegas tarde. Vengo esperándote por toda una semana… -le recriminó mi hermano mayor, molesto-. Por tu culpa, tuve que posponer un viaje importante hasta la otra semana. _Jum_, si no fuera porque el tema que tenemos que discutir es de peso, me iba y te dejaba plantado…

-¡Nor! ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú sabes que una nación como yo tiene decenas de ocupaciones y…! -de repente, el visitante tomó nota de mi presencia, paró en seco y clavó sus ojos en mí, sorprendido-. ¡_NORE_! ¡¿TUVISTE UN HIJO Y YO NO ME ENTERÉ?! -exclamó histérico, señalándome-. ¿O acaso es uno de tus duendecillos? -preguntó, examinándome de pies a cabeza.

-Ni mi hijo ni un duendecillo… él es mi _lillebror_, y tú eres un _stupid_… atacó _Nore_, molesto.

-¿T…tú _lillebror_? -replicó el rubio más alto, incrédulo-. Oye, entonces él es…

-Sí, él es _Island_…

-¡_ISLAND_! ¡AL FIN TE CONOZCOOOOOOO! -vociferó aquel extraño, acercándose efusivamente hacia mí, con la obvia intención de abrazarme-. ¡ERES MÁS LINDO DE LO QUE PENSÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ¡LINDO, LINDO, LINDO, LINDO!

Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue asustarme.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡_Nore_! ¡Ayúdameeee! -exclamé, bajándome de la silla donde estaba sentado y yendo a ocultarme detrás de mi hermano.

-¡Oye _Nor_! ¡Tú hermanito es igual de antisocial que tú! ¡Anda, dile que no sea tímido y que salga a saludarme!

-Cállate, _dum_. Ni él ni yo somos antisociales. Tú eres demasiado irritante, y por esa razón nadie quiere acercarse a ti, ¿entiendes?

-¡_NOOOR_! ¡Eres cruel!

-Sí lo soy. Y en cuanto a ti _lilebror_, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo al _idiot _de _Danmark_ (Dinamarca)…

-¿_Danmörk_? -pregunté, atónito. Mi hermano me había hablado varias veces de él. Sin embargo, yo me lo imaginaba como un sujeto enorme, horrible y malvado. Por otro lado, este se veía…

-¡Oye, pequeño! ¡No me llamo _Danmörk! ¡Soy DAN…MARK_… ¿te quedó claro?! ¡_DAN…MARK_…!

Este se veía bien parecido, sonriente y algo tonto…

-¡Pues yo quiero decirte _Danmörk! _-le respondí, perdiendo mi timidez, y saliendo de mi escondite detrás de_ Nore_. ¿Algún problema? -me encaré al danés, dándole una patada en la canilla.

-¡AUUUUUUUCH! ¡OYE _NOR_! ¡TU _LILLEBROR_ ACABA DE PATEARME LA PIERNA! -gimoteó _Dan_.

-Pues te lo tenías merecido… Bien hecho _Is _-me felicitó mi _bróðir_, dándome suaves golpecitos en la espalda

-¡_NOR_! -protestó _Dan_. -¡¿Te vas a poner de su lado?!

-Por supuesto…

-¡_NOOOOOOOOOOR_!

-¡Esa patada fue por todas las veces que has molestado a mi _elsti bróðir_! -aclaré yo-. ¡Y esta… es por ser un ambicioso despiadado! -le recriminé, clavándole un nuevo puntapié en la otra pierna.

-¡AUCH! ¡_Nore_! ¿Qué es lo que le has contado a tu _lillebror_ de mí para que me odie así? -lloriqueó el danés, sobándose ambas canillas, adolorido.

-Nada, sólo la verdad -le respondió mi hermano, con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡WAAAAA! -entonces, me precipité sobre el más alto y empecé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en el abdomen… ¡MALO, MALO MALOOOO!

-¡AUCH! ¡Oye chiquillo _Is_, tus manitas duelen! ¡AUUUUUUUCH!

¿Por qué tanta violencia contra _Dan _en nuestro primer encuentro?

Por el mal concepto que me había formado de él gracias a _Nore_, que siempre me decía que el mayor era codicioso, abusivo e irritante.

-¡OYE _IS_! ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! -exclamó el danés, después de haber soportado mis golpes por casi diez minutos-. ¡ERES UN NIÑO MALO! -me recriminó, tomándome de la cintura y alzándome del piso.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Suéltame ahora! -le exigí, furioso, pataleando en el aire.

-¡NO! ¡NIÑO MALO! -se negó _Dan_, sacándome la lengua.

-¡Rubio tonto! -repliqué yo-. ¡_Nore_, _Danmörk_ me ha sacado la lengua! -lo acusé, haciéndome la víctima.

-¡Pero él pateó dos veces mis piernas y luego atacó mi abdomen! ¡_Nor_, tú lo viste, ¿verdad?! -berreó el danés en su defensa.

-¡CÁLLETE! -le exigí prendiéndome de sus cabellos y jalándoselos con fuerza.

-¡AUUUCH! ¡SUÉLTAME, PEQUEÑO DEMONIOOO!

Mientras nuestra "madura" pelea continuaba, mi _bróðir_ se masajeaba las sienes, irritado.

-Ahora tengo que soportar a dos niños en mi casa… maldita sea… -se lamentaba.

* * *

Bien… he de admitir que, aunque al comienzo no me llevé nada bien con _Dan_, las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo. Él venía de visita a la casa _Nore_ a menudo -hasta que la relación entre los dos se enfrió algunos años después **(3)**-, y ambos empezamos a hacernos buenos amigos y a jugar juntos. Sí, a jugar… y es que el danés siempre ha tenido la mente de un infante, así que divertirse conmigo no era en absoluto un problema para él…

Supongo que esa fue la razón por la cual _Nore_ no quiso traer a su casa a sus demás "hermanitas" -dígase _Grænland_ (Groenlandia), _Færeyjar_ (Islas Feroe) _Hjaltlandseyjar_ (Islas Shetland), _Orkneyjar_ (Islas Orcadas)-, pese a que también estaban bajo su custodia.

Y es que si el pobre sufría severos dolores de cabeza sólo teniendo que soportarnos a _Dan_ y a mí… imagínense con cuatro o cinco niñas más encima…

Por otro lado, si ellas hubieran venido, probablemente yo me hubiese puesto muy celoso… ¡sólo probablemente! Y la razón no es que yo haya sido acaparador, o que me haya gustado tener el afecto de mi _elsti bróðir_ para mí sólo, o que _Nore_ haya sido tan importante en mi vida que no quería compartirlo con nadie más… sino que… sino que… ¡MEJOR CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA!

_Nore_ sí cumplió su promesa de llevarme a visitar mi isla, no sólo una vez, sino varias. Y en cada una de aquellas ocasiones, yo me cercioraba de que todo en mi nación marchara bien, visitaba mi abedul personal y miraba a mis _goshverir_. Luego volvía a casa de mi_ bróðir_, contento y tranquilizado.

Aunque algunos años después tuvimos que mudarnos de _Bergen_ _a Oslo_, la nueva capital, por mandato de_ Haakon V_, las cosas siguieron iguales. Mi _elsti _bróðir y yo continuamos disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía mutua. Ambos leíamos libros, tomábamos café, salíamos a pasear, íbamos a pescar juntos…

Fue también en aquel periodo cuando él me presentó a algunos _trolls_, que todavía son amigos míos hasta la actualidad…

Sin embargo, cierto día, mi hermano me dijo con algo de tristeza.

-_Lillebror_, lo siento. Debes empacar tus cosas...

-¿E…empacar… mis cosas? -pregunté yo, sorprendido-. -¿P…por qué? ¿Otra vez tú rey ha cambiado la sede del gobierno?

-No es eso, _Is_… -me respondió él, decaído.

-¿No? ¿Qué podrá ser, entonces? -inquirí, pensativo-. ¡O…oye! ¿Acaso será… acaso será ya no me quieres en tu casa…? ¿Vas a pedirme que vuelva a _Ísland_…? -concluí yo precipitadamente-. ¡No lo hagas _Nore_! ¡Soy muy feliz viviendo contigo! ¡Te prometo que ya no voy a causar destrozos con _Dan_ cuando él nos visite! ¡Pero no me eches de tu lado, te lo suplico! -empecé a lloriquear, tirándome al piso y abrazando las rodillas de mi hermano.

-¿Eh? ¿Pedirte que vuelvas a tu isla? -replicó _Nore_, sorprendido-. No es eso _Is_…

-¡Por favor, no… ¿eh?! -yo detuve súbitamente mi llanto al oír las palabras de mi hermano-. ¿No es eso a lo que te referías?

Mi _bróðir_ negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pues lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Esto ha sido humillante! -le reproché, poniéndome de pie, avergonzado-. ¡Y olvida lo que acabo de decirte, ¿de acuerdo?!

-No. Te he escuchado claramente. Me quieres, y te gusta vivir conmigo, ¿verdad? -me sacó en cara _Nore_, apretando suavemente una de mis mejillas.

-¡No te hagas ilusiones! ¡Y ahora dime, ¿exactamente para qué quieres que empaque mis cosas?! -le pregunté, haciéndome el molesto y tratando de disimular mi sonrojo.

-Porque nos vamos a vivir con _Sverige _**(4)**… -me respondió él, apartando su mano de mi rostro.

-Ah, así que sólo era eso… ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿Con quién?! -exclamé yo al borde de la histeria.

-Con _Sverige_. Es uno de mis antiguos amigos. Te he hablado bastante de él cuando te relaté sobre historias vikingas, ¿lo recuerdas?

-S…s…sí… P…pero de todos modos, no lo conozco en persona… y no quiero irme a vivir con él… -repliqué, en shock.

-Lo siento _lillebror_. Yo tampoco quiero. Pero no hay más opción. Mi jefe ha muerto sin hijos varones, y el único heredero disponible es su nieto,_ Magnús Hákonarson_, el rey sueco... y mi nuevo jefe… -suspiró Nore, resignado-. Él ha ordenado que yo me traslade a vivir a la casa de _Sverige_… y no tengo más opción que obedecer…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que yo decidí hablar.

-No… no te preocupes, _elsti bróðir_. No importa si tienes que mudarte al fin de la tierra. Tú has hecho mucho por mí, y yo voy a ir contigo… -le aseguré, sonriente, tomándole de la mano en un intento por animarlo.

-_Is_… -susurró mi hermano, mirándome fijamente-. _Takk_, _lillebror_. Ahora me siento mejor… -me agradeció, acariciándome la cabeza-. Por cierto, mejor infórmale de la situación a _Mr_. _Puffin_ cuánto antes…

-Aggg… me temo que eso va ser lo peor de todo… con lo quisquilloso que es ese animal… -me lamenté-. Por lo demás, supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse. Después de todo, ese tal _Sverige_ no ha de ser tan terrible, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, un par de días después, cuando llegamos a la casa del sueco…

-Mph… -salió a recibirnos un tipo rubio, alto, muy, muy alto -quizás más alto que_ Danmark_-, y con una expresión de muy pocos amigos.

-_Hei der_, _Sverige_ (hola, Suecia)… -lo saludó mi _bróðir_ con bastante tranquilidad.

-_Hej där_, _Norge_… -le contestó el sueco, con la voz más gélida que uno se pueda imaginar. Entonces, notó mi presencia y clavó _esa_ mirada, esa mirada azul, fría y tenebrosa sobre mí… -Mph…

-_Glup_… -tragué saliva yo, escondiéndome detrás de mi hermano, y temblando como una gelatina.

-¿Él es _Island_? -preguntó el más alto.

-_Ja_ (sí)… -respondió mi hermano-. Discúlpalo. Es un poco tímido…

¡¿Y cómo no iba a ser tímido?! ¡Ese sujeto daba miedo!

-Sal y saluda, _lillebror_… _Sverige_ no come… -me instó _Nore_.

Yo negué con la cabeza. ¡No comería, pero sí que asustaba!

Hasta _Puffin_, posado sobre mi hombro, se había quedado mudo de la impresión.

-Déjalo, _Nor_. No importa. Ya me cogerá más confianza con el tiempo. Ahora, pasen los dos…

Ambos obedecimos e ingresamos a la casa del sueco -yo con mucho, mucho retraimiento.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está _Dan_? -le preguntó _Sví _a mi hermano.

-No me hables de ese _idiot_ -fue la cortante respuesta de _Nore_.

-Ah, entonces, ¿se han vuelto a enojar?

-Sí. Y deja ya ese tema de lado -exigió mi _bróðir_, incómodo-. Mejor dime, ¿dónde podemos acomodar nuestras cosas? -inquirió, señalando las dos valijas que llevábamos y que yacían en el piso.

-He preparado dos habitaciones para ustedes en el segundo piso… -informó el sueco.

-_Takk_ -agradeció mi hermano.

-¡Yo quiero verlas! -exclamé de pronto, subiendo las escaleras, más por alejarme del rubio enorme y aterrador que por curiosidad.

-¡_Is_, espera…! -trató de detenerme mi hermano, pero yo no le hice caso-. Eh, que ya se desapareció detrás de ese muro… pero que niño más travieso… -se quejó.

-Déjalo _Nor_. No importa. Debe familiarizarse con la casa. Al fin y al cabo, vivirá aquí por un largo tiempo…

-Sí, ya lo sé, _Sve_. Y, ahora que lo mencionas, tenemos que hablar acerca de ese asunto…

-Está bien…

Mientras los dos mayores charlaban en la sala de la primera planta, yo caminaba por el pasadizo de la segunda.

-Brrr… brrr… qué sujeto más aterrador… -tiritaba, muerto de miedo.

-Pues en eso tienes razón, mocoso… tu hermano sí que tiene amigos raros… -señaló mi mascota-. Un rubio tonto, un rubio escalofriante, y un rubio inexpresivo… ¿qué clase de trío vikingo se supone que formaban?

-Uno muy extraño, supongo… -comenté yo, mientras me detenía frente a una de las habitaciones, que tenía la puerta abierta. -_Puffin_, ¿crees que este sea nuestro dormitorio?

-¿Nuestro? Eso me suena a mucho _Ísland_. ¡Este cuarto es mío! ¡Tú duermes junto a tu _bróðir_, ¿lo recuerdas?!

-Eres un pequeño acaparador… -le recriminé, mientras me asomaba a la puerta del dormitorio con algo de timidez-. ¿H…hay alguien aquí? -pregunté, tembloroso. Como no obtuve respuesta, simplemente ingresé.

Al interior, había una cama, una mesita y un ropero chico. El ambiente era bastante acogedor.

-¡Oye _Is_! ¡Voy a hacerme un nido allá encima de esa cama, y otro encima de esa mesita, y otro más encima de aquel ropero, y…

-¡Ya te dije que este no es tu cuarto, pájaro bocón! ¡Es MI cuarto! -le aclaré yo a _Puffin_, molesto. De repente, escuché un par de pasos detrás de mí…

-¿Tu cuarto? De ninguna manera. Este cuarto ya me pertenece…

Tanto a mi ave como a mí se nos cortó la respiración. Esa voz no era ni de _Nore_ ni de su amigo serio…

-¿Q…quién es? -pregunté, volteándome, tembloroso. Entonces, vi a mis espaldas a un chico rubio, de ojos marrones, y unos cuantos años mayor que yo. Se veía bastante sorprendido.

-Yo… yo me llamo _Suomi _(Finlandia)… y… y vivo aquí desde hace un año **(5)**… -me respondió, nervioso. ¿Q…quién eres tú? -inquirió, desconfiado.

-Y…yo soy _Ísland_ y acabo de mudarme aquí con mi hermano… -le contesté, algo intimidado.

-¿_Í_…_Ísland_? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu hermano se llama _Nore_? -inquirió el muchacho, como si estuviera haciendo memoria.

-S…sí…

-¡Ah! ¡Así que tú eres _Islanti_! ¡_Routsi_ me había dicho que vendrías, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí tan pronto! ¡Lamento haberte asustado así, pero cuando has sido acosado por _venäläiset_ (rusos) y ruotsi (suecos) por tanto tiempo, te vuelves un poco paranoico! -se disculpó, cambiando su expresión hostil por una amable de un momento a otro.

-No… no hay problema… además es mi culpa, por haber entrado sin pedir permiso… Por otro lado, ¿_Ruotsi_? ¿_Venäläiset_? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -pregunté, confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú no sabes _suomalainen_ (finlandés)? -exclamó, histérico.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo es eso posible? -vociferó, como si fuera el fin del mundo-. ¡Pero no te preocupes,_ Is_! ¡Mientras ambos vivamos juntos, aprovecharé para enseñarte mi idioma! ¿Y qué te parece si tú me enseñas el tuyo? ¡Así ambos nos entendemos mejor! -me propuso con una sonrisa muy, muy cálida.

-¡_Is_ no necesita aprender tu idioma, y más cuándo acabas de asustarnos de esa manera! -gruñó mi frailecillo, molesto.

-¡Hay, _Jumala_ (Dios)! ¡HABLA! -chilló el finlandés, aterrado.

-Sí habla… y más de lo saludable para un ave tan pequeña, diría yo… -me lamenté, algo avergonzado-. No le hagas caso. Acepto tu oferta…

La verdad, el finés me cayó muy bien, por su gentileza y su sinceridad. Además, me enteré de que estaba pasando por una situación muy similar a la mía, porque, mientras que yo permanecía bajo la custodia de _Nore_, él pobre estaba bajo la de _Sví_…

Estar bajo la custodia del sueco…

Esa sí que debía ser una verdadera pesadilla…

Y, hablando de él…

Aunque al comienzo le tenía bastante miedo, después de un tiempo, y con mucha dificultad, me fui haciendo a la idea de vivir a su lado, y poco a poco dejé de temblar cada vez que lo veía…

Al final, _Noregur_, _Svíþjóð_, _Finland _y yo, terminamos coexistiendo bajo un mismo techo, y bajo el dominio de un mismo jefe, el rey sueco _Magnus VII_, que gobernaba desde_ Stokkhólmur_ (Estocolmo).

Sin embargo, algunos años después, _Nore_ empezó a sentirse incómodo viviendo en casa de _Sví_, así que un día me tomó y ambos regresamos a nuestra antigua vivienda. El sueco se ofendió y la unión personal entre ambos se vino abajo, aunque no por mucho tiempo…

_Svíþjóð _había empezado a desconfiar de su propio rey, y por ello, le pidió ayuda a_ Noregur _para derrocarlo. Una vez que el objetivo se hubo conseguido, el sueco, como agradecimiento, volvió a firmar una alianza con mi hermano, aunque esta vez fue él quien tuvo que mudarse, junto a _Finland_, a la casa de mi _bróðir _**(6)**.

Los cuatro volvíamos a estar juntos y gobernados por un solo rey, aunque esta vez era noruego, se llamaba_Haakon VI_, y reinaba desde _Ósló_.

Entonces, ¿se quedarían las cosas tranquilas ahora?

La verdad, no. Todo estaba por dar un giro radical. En 1364, _Nore_ se amistó con _Danmörk_ y ambos hasta firmaron una alianza personal, cuando un rey noruego se casó con una princesa danesa…

La _Kalmarsambandið_ (Unión de Kalmar) estaba a punto de ver la luz…

Sin embargo, ese ya es otro tema, y mucho más complicado, para mi gusto.

* * *

Bien… esta ha sido la historia de cómo conocí a los cuatro nórdicos que ahora son tan allegados a mí…

Sin embargo, al que más querré de entre ellos siempre será _Nore_. Él me ha ayudado, acogido y protegido como a su _lillebror_ en cada momento de mi vida. Con él leía historias, salía a pasear, iba de pesca, miraba los_ goshverir,_ tomaba café, me abrigaba en el invierno… Aunque odie admitirlo, él siempre será en mi corazón mi _elsti bróðir_…

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… la verdad, a estas alturas, ya me siento bastante cansado. Algo adormilado, me incorporo y miro mi reloj de mano a la luz de la fogata, que todavía está encendida, pero amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento… ¡_Danmit_! ¡Ya han pasado casi una hora y media desde que los otros empezaron a dormir!

Realmente he pasado mucho tiempo recordando el pasado…

Lo único que deseo ahora es descansar…

Estoy a punto de volver a acostarme, cuando me cruzo con dos enormes ojos vacíos frente a mí….

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -chillo con todas mis fuerzas por la impresión, volviendo a inflamarme la garganta, que ya estaba sentida desde hace rato.

-_Is_, no grites de esa manera… vas a despertar a todo el mundo… -me exige una voz suave y calmada.

-¡_Danmit_, _Nore_! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera! -le recrimino a mi hermano, furioso.

-_Jeg beklager_ (lo siento). Es que como veía que te movías de un lado hacia otro y no podías dormir, creí que tal vez te dolía algo y que yo podía ayudarte y…

-¡Pues no es así! ¡Gracias de todos modos! ¡Cof, cof, cof! -empiezo a toser por el esfuerzo.

-Ah, ya sé. Te duele la garganta… voy a darte un par de calmantes… -propone él, como incorporarse y abrir la mochila de primeros auxilios.

-¡No es eso! -lo detengo yo-. Lo que sucede es que… -entonces, empiezo a titubear.

-¿Qué?

-Estuve teniendo algunos recuerdos… del pasado -confieso-. Recordaba la época en que te conocí, y en que conocí a los otros tres…

-Ohhh… ya veo… -la expresión de _Nore_ se vuelve nostálgica-. A veces extraño esos años…

-Ya lo sé. Yo también…

-La época en que ambos fuimos vikingos…

-Es verdad…

-Y cuando te fuiste a vivir a mi casa….

-Cierto…

-Y cuando te dejabas abrazar, arropar, y me decías "_Nore elsti bróðir_" con tanta ternura…

-También… ¡¿EH?! ¡NO, ESO NOOOOO! -protesto yo, avergonzado.

-Claro que sí… pero aquello no tiene que quedar en el pasado… Anda _Is_, dime _eldste bror… _-empieza _Noregur_ con la cantaleta de siempre.

-¿OTRA VEZ CON ESO?-le recrimino, irritado.

_-Eldste bror… _-insiste él.

-No lo diré… -me niego.

_-Eldste bror… _

-No lo diré…

_-Eldste bror… _

-No lo diré…

_-Eldste bror… _

-No lo diré. Ahora que soy adulto, eso ya no tiene ningún sentido…

-Eres un terco…

-Igual que tú…

-Si no me dices _eldste bror_, voy a ir a tu lado a arrullarte… y no podrás escapar de mí, porque tienes el tobillo lesionado… -me "amenaza" mi hermano, con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! -protesto yo, histérico-. ¡Pu…pu…pues sí tú haces eso, yo grito con todas mis fuerzas y despierto a _Dan_ para que te torture…! ¡Cof, cof, cof! -replico, desesperado.

-Anda, inténtalo… -me desafía _Nore_, acercándose a mí, y abrazándome por la espalda-. Al fin y al cabo, tienes la garganta inflamada, y él no te podrá oír…

-¡_N_…_N_…_Nore_! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡YA BASTA! -le exijo, sonrojado-. ¡_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_! ¡AYÚDAME! -vocifero con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Eh…? ¿Alguien me llama? -balbucea el danés, entre sueños, empezando a despertarse.

-¡_DANNNN_… mphhhhhhh! -vuelvo a exclamar yo, pero mi hermano me cubre la boca.

-Está bien, está bien _Is_… Tú ganas. Yo sólo bromeaba. Ahora, cálmate, y no despiertes a ese _dum_… -me suplica _Nore_, apartándose de mí al ver que mi amenaza iba en serio.

-Creo que alguien me… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… -_Danmörk_ entierra la cara en su manta y vuelve a quedarse dormido, tan súbitamente como se ha despertado.

-_Is_ malo… por poco y despiertas al _stupid_ de Dan… -me recrimina mi hermano, haciéndose el dolido.

-¡Pues tú tienes la culpa, por andar insistiendo con eso de que eres mi _elsti bróðir_! -replico yo, molesto.

-Pero tú sabes que lo soy…

-Mira_ Nore_, a estas alturas ya estoy demasiado cansado. No quiero volver a discutir contigo por esa razón. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero descansar -doy por terminada la conversación, cortante, dándole la espalda a mi hermano. Entonces, me acomodo en mi manta y me dispongo a dormir.

-Está bien… -sólo atina a decir _Nore_, algo triste, sabiendo que ha perdido otra batalla-_god natt_... por segunda vez… _lillebror_… -me dice, volviendo a acostarse en su lugar.

-_Góða nótt_… y no me digas así…-le exijo yo con frialdad. Sin embargo, después de un rato, me siento mal…

Sé que _Nore_ a veces se pone irritante, pero, después de haber recordado todo lo que ha hecho por mí antes…

-Ahhhhh -suspiro, debatiéndome internamente.

Después de todo lo que mi hermano ha hecho por mí, supongo que puedo complacerlo… al menos una vez… ¡sólo por esta vez!

-_N_…_Nore_…

-¿Qué?

-Duerme bien, e…e…e…e…

-¿E?

-_E_…e_lst…t…ti… e_…e_lst…t…ti_… _ e_…e_lst…t…ti… _-la palabra de ha trabado en mi lengua.

-¿Estás bien, _Is_? -me pregunta él, preocupado.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo sólo quiero decirte… duerme bien, duerme bien… DUERME BIEN,_ ELSTI BRÓÐIR_! -puedo decir al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, e inmediatamente me cubro de pies a cabeza, absolutamente abochornado.

A juzgar por el silencio que se sucede después de lo que dije, supongo que _Nore_ debe de estar muy, muy sorprendido.

-Duerme bien, también tú,_ lillebror_… -me responde él después de un rato, calmado como siempre, pero con un toque de alegría en su voz.

Tras un momento, asomo mi cabeza disimuladamente a través de un pequeño espacio que he hecho en mi manta. Veo a _Nore_, acostado de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, y una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Pero eso basta para que yo pueda deducir que está feliz.

Yo vuelvo a acurrucarme en mi lugar.

-Te quiero, _elsti bróðir_… -susurro para mí mismo, y sonrío, satisfecho.

* * *

**(1) Haakon IV de Noruega**:Uno de los mejores reyes de aquel país. Durante su reinado, se puso fin al período de las Guerras Civiles, que asolaban la nación desde 1130 y como consecuencia, la segunda mitad de su gobierno se caracterizó por la paz y por la consolidación de la monarquía. Representó la unificación definitiva y el punto cúspide de la Noruega medieval, ya que, en esta época, se centralizó por primera vez la administración, se cultivó la literatura y las bellas artes y Noruega alcanzó la mayor extensión territorial de su historia, que incluía Groenlandia, Islandia, las Islas Feroe y una parte de las Islas Británicas

**(2)** La Era de los Sturlung o la Era Sturlung (islandés: **Sturlungaöld**) fue un periodo de 42-44 años (1220 a 1260) de luchas internas en Islandia que tuvieron lugar a mediados del siglo XIII. Fue el más sangriento y violento momento de la historia de Islandia y se encuentra principalmente documentada en la saga Sturlunga. Estuvo marcado por continuas trifulcas entre poderosos caudillos islandeses, los goðar, quienes negociaban alianzas y sumaban seguidores para las batallas. El Sturlung fue el clan más poderoso en la isla de aquel tiempo. Al finalizar su dominio, la Mancomunidad Islandesa dejó de existir e Islandia se convirtió en territorio vasallo de Noruega, ya que, como la guerra había conducido a una fuerte crisis económica, el rey Haakon IV de Noruega cambió a los islandeses provisiones y suministro económico a cambio de la soberanía.

**(3) **Si bien la relación entre Noruega y Dinamarca era pacífica durante el reinado de Haakon IV, se volvió tensa con su sucesor, Magnus VI de Noruega, el cual, si bien mantuvo una buena política en los asuntos internos del reino y en las relaciones con el occidente, inició una serie de conflictos con Dinamarca que durarían varias décadas.

**(4) **La muerte del rey Haakon V de Noruega, representó el fin de la rama masculina de la Dinastía Cabellera Hermosa, que reinaba en Noruega desde 872. Al no contar con herederos varones, tuvo que ser sucedido por su nieto Magnus Eriksson (hijo de su hija), de la dinastía sueca de Folkung, quien ya era rey de Suecia, y el cual unió en su persona las coronas de Suecia y de Noruega, formando un solo reino.

**(5) **Suecia y Rusia estuvieron disputándose el control de Finlandia por mucho tiempo, hasta que en 1323, el Tratado de Pähkinäsaan marcó el límite entre las áreas de influencia sueca y rusa y consideró Finlandia parte del reino **1362** se integró a los fineses dentro de la monarquía sueca, con los mismos derechos que el pueblo sueco.

**(6) **La verdad, aunque Suecia y Noruega tenían una unión personal, los nobles de ambos reinos siempre querían que la capital del reino conjunto estuviese en su propio país. Por ejemplo,Magnus Eriksson gobernó desde Estocolmo, generando descontento del consejo noruego, que lo reemplazó por su hijo, Haakon VI como rey Noruego, rompiéndose así la unión con Suecia. Sin embargo, años después, Haakon derrotaría a su padre, se haría con el trono sueco y volvería a unir ambas naciones, aunque esta vez gobernaría desde Oslo.

* * *

**Aves de papel: **Hola, otra vez! Es un gusto volverte a saludar :)! Jejeje, pues sí un fanfic como este es muy trabajoso, a decir verdad. Pero como me gusta la historia, no hay problema :D! Y, tienes razón… Is es lindo, Nor es genial, Den es sexy, Swe también… ¡para resumir, los cinco nórdicos son lo mejor del mundo xD jajajaja…! ¡Y, por fin, Is pudo conocer a todo su familia (aunque sentí que me salió algo precipitado, pero no importa xD)! Saludos, y gracias por todos tus reviews. De verdad los amo!

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Los recuerdos de Is-kun han terminado (sentí que me salió un poco precipitado al final, pero creo que se debió a que yo sólo quería centrarme en la relación entre Noruega-san e Is-kun, por eso ya no incluí más detalles o diálogos más profundos entre este último y Dinamarca, Suecia o Finlandia).

El siguiente capítulo traerá los recuerdos de Dinamarca-sexy-san, y probablemente trate sobre la Unión de Kalmar.

Por cierto, y saliéndome del tema xD, ¡el mundial ya está en cuartos de final! ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ver los partidos es una distracción, tengo que admitir que esa es una razón por la cual me estoy demorando más que antes en actualizar… pero los jugadores, ¡digo!, el fútbol lo vale xD, además, imaginarme cada encuentro al estilo Hetalia es genial (por ejemplo ayer, me imagine a USA siendo apaleado por Bélgica, jajajajajaja, que imaginación la mía!)

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir o agregar este fanfic a favoritos.

Saludos… y dejen un review, please! J


End file.
